The Sweater Continue
by Glow60
Summary: Why is there such a special bond between Gibbs and Tony?
1. Chapter 1

_I originally did this as a short story between Gibbs and his father Jackson. I called it 'The Sweater'. I have change the wording around just a little. I had one person who reviewed it ask if I was going to continue it. I really didn't plan to do it but I got thinking about it so I am going to make an attempt and see where I can take it. I hope you like? _

The Sweater Continued

By Glow60

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of the summer, a young Leroy Gibbs was playing with some of his friends in the woods when he heard his father calling to him. It took him a few minutes to reach his father. Jackson was waiting next to the car by the side of the road.

"Leroy, last night I told you, I want you to come with me to pick up your cousin Billy at the bus station. He will be arriving in about an hour."

"Oh come on Dad, why do I have to go with you? I was having fun with my friends. We were going swimming in the creek later."

Jackson stared at his boy for a few minutes, "Look, I know its summer and you want to spend some time with your friends but you have all summer. We talked about this last night. I want you to spend some time to get to know your cousin Billy. He is going to be with us all this summer and he doesn't know anyone."

"Dad, I am ten and Billy is five. He's a baby. What am I suppose to do with him? Besides why isn't he with his parents for the summer?"

"I told you my sister and her husband are going through some rough times and your mother and I agreed to take the boy. You can take him around town and introduce him to your friends. Your friend George has a younger brother about Billy's age. Maybe they can become friends?"

"Dad, please. I will spend some time with him but I am not making my friends have to spend time with him."

"Leroy… at least, make an effort, if you don't, he will have to hang around the store by himself. He has nobody to play with. If it were you would you want that for yourself?"

"No Dad…I promise I will spend some time with him." Leroy knew there was no arguing with his father. When Jackson had his mind made up there was nothing you could do to change it. He was going to have to go to the bus station no matter what.

When they arrived, Billy was sitting on one of the benches next to the ticket booth. The little boy had Jackson's name pinned to his shirt. Jackson just shook his head. He couldn't believe his sister putting her small child on a bus by himself. He couldn't believe she could be so careless. There was no way he would have sent Leroy on a bus by himself at that age or even the age he is now. The trip back home was interesting to say the least. Leroy found his little cousin Billy to be a clown and a chatterbox. The boy never shut up all the way home. Jackson just laughed as Leroy shook his head.

That summer turned out to be one of the best times Leroy ever had. He really enjoyed spending time with his little cousin. Billy made him laugh all the time. Sometimes Billy would do some strange thing that Leroy didn't understand. Sometimes Billy would let them touch him and other times he would jump if they went near him. If Jackson got mad at Leroy for not doing his chores Billy would freeze up and hide in his room. The first couple of times they went swimming at the creek Billy didn't want to take his shirt off. Leroy's friend, kidded with him about being a girl. Leroy could tell his little cousin was getting upset so he stopped his friends from picking on him. When he asked his father why Billy acted that way, Jackson just had a sad smile on his face and said he is who he is. Leroy got the impression that his father was holding something back.

The summer went by too quickly for Leroy and his five-year-old cousin. One day Leroy and Billy were helping out in the store. Jackson knew his nephew would be leaving shortly. He asked Billy if he wanted some candy to take with him when he went home. The boy asked if he could have one piece of each candy he had. Jackson filled the bag with all the different candies. The boy took the candy and placed it on the table. He spread the candy out and counted it and then placed the ones he counted in the bag. The rest he gave back to his uncle.

"Son, why did you give me back these candies? You don't like them? Would you like me to give you something else?"

The boy smiled. "No, I don't want any more thank you. This will be fine. Uncle…Uncle Jack I really enjoyed my time here. I had a lot of fun. I really hate to go back home. I…I know, I have to go back home. My daddy and mommy will miss me if I don't go home. You told me I could come back next summer. There are exactly forty-four pieces of candy. Leroy told me it would be exactly forty-four weeks before I get to come back to visit Aunt Mary, Leroy and you again. Every Saturday night I will take one piece of candy and eat it. It will remind me of a different life I have here. It will also help me to know how man more weeks it will be till I can come back here." Both Leroy and his father were too choked up to say anything.

Leroy hated to see the summer finally come to an end. He was going to miss his little cousin dearly. Something bothered him because Billy acted like he really didn't want to go home. He told Leroy he wish Leroy's mommy and daddy were his mommy and daddy. Billy wished Leroy could be his brother and protect him. Two days later, Jackson, Leroy and Billy headed to New York. Jackson was going to take the boy home. Jackson wasn't going to let the little boy ride on a bus by himself.

For the next four years Billy would spend his summers with the Gibbs. They were happy times. Jackson smiled as he watched the boys play. He had heard some rumors from other family members that things were not right in Billy's home. When he tried to ask the boy Billy would always say things were okay.

When Leroy Gibbs was fifteen years old, his mother passes away and he and his father took it hard. Billy didn't come that summer. He stayed with Jackson's parents.

The next summer, Leroy was walking in the kitchen when he saw his father sitting next to the telephone. His father looked as if he had been crying. Jackson tried to wipe the tears before his son saw them but it was too late. "Dad what's wrong?"

Jackson looked away for a moment. He was trying to figure out how to tell his son the bad news he just received from his father. This year, Jackson was going to see if Billy could come and visit them. Leroy and he had missed the little chatterbox. Now, Jackson had received some very bad news about his nephew.

Jackson asked his son to take a walk with him. They went down the to creek where Leroy use to take Billy swimming. Jackson sat down on a big rock and signaled his son to sit next to him.

"Son, I have some…something to tell you. Yesterday, Billy's father lost his job and took it out on Billy and almost beat him to death. He…blamed that sweet child for all his troubles. My sister tried to stop him but she couldn't."

"Is Billy going to be okay?"

"Billy is in a hospital in a coma. They don't think he is going to make it."

"Can we go see him?"

The next day, Jackson and his son left for Hartford. It was going to be a four-hour trip. Billy's parents moved around a lot. Billy never had a real place to call home. It was a good thing that Billy's mother homeschooled him. Billy's father was always looking for new opportunities and chasing unreachable dreams. He seemed to be never happy with what he was doing. Jackson could never see what his sister saw in that man. The only good thing that came out of the marriage was their precious son.

When they finally arrived in Hartford, they went straight to the hospital. Leroy spent most of the time in Billy's room while Jackson talked to relatives. They were all waiting for word from the doctors.

While the doctors were running more tests on Billy, Leroy decided to go look for his father. As he neared the waiting room, Leroy overheard his grandfather tell his dad how Billy's father used his son as a punching bag. When the doctor's x-rayed the boy they found numerous old injuries. Leroy wondered why nobody ever reported it. He later asked his father about Billy's mother. Jackson told him that his sister was terrified of her husband so she kept it quiet. Jackson had once tried to intervene but his sister told him not to butt into her life. She loved her husband and he was just going through some bad times. Back in those days there was not laws to protect the wife and children.

Leroy was angry and asked how could a mother not protect her son? His aunt should be in jail like her husband. Jackson told him that she was not right in the head and she feared for her life so she kept it all in.

"Dad, why didn't Billy tell us? We could have helped him."

"I asked myself that same question since we got here. No matter what, Billy loved his father and mother. He didn't want them to get into trouble so he kept it to himself like his mother."

For the next few days the doctor's went over the entire medical tests. Billy's brain was showing no activity. Billy's father was in jail and his mother was institutionalized for her own good. The doctor reviewed the test and told Billy's grandparents that there was no hope. The child's brain was dead. The only thing that was keeping the boy alive was all the medical equipment. His grandparents had to decide if they wanted to keep him on life supports or not. After several days, they made the decision to have the life supports disconnected. Leroy asked if he could be there. He wanted his cousin to know that he was loved and was not alone in the last minutes. Leroy held his cousin's hand. He couldn't get over how small it was. He looked at his father and the grandparents they were there to say goodbye to that precious little ten-year-old boy. Leroy didn't care if anyone sees him cry or not. It was only a matter of a few moments before the machine let everyone know Billy's heart had stopped. That precious life was finally at peace. A nurse walked in and shut it off the sound.

"Time of death 12:05 am July 8th, 1968."

_Somewhere in New York City, a baby boy was born to a rich family. The boy will grow up to be Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo._

Leroy got up and walked out of the room. His grandmother called to him. She kissed him on the forehead and handed him a box and a key. "Leroy, Billy would have wanted you to have this. It was his box of treasures. He kept it at my house. He didn't want his father to know about it. Billy once told me he had the best time with you and your father. If anything ever happened to him he wanted you to have it."

Jackson and Leroy stayed for the funeral and burial. While each family member placed flower or a stuffed animal on the grave, Leroy placed a piece of candy. He looked at his father who smiled at him. It was their secret. They stayed a little while and then headed home. Once they got to their house, Leroy set the box down on the kitchen table. "Grandma gave this to me. It was Billy's."

Jackson walked over to the table. Leroy slowly opened the box. There were pictures of him and Billy at the creek. Jackson had taken them about two weeks before Billy had to go home. He got them developed so Billy could have them before he left. Underneath the pictures were some old toy cars and a couple of marbles. At the bottom was an envelope. It was never sealed. Leroy opened it. Inside the envelope were a letter and a piece of candy. As he read it he realize Billy must have wrote the letter last year and never sent it.

_Leroy,_

_I am so sorry to hear about your mother. I really did like her. I wished she were my Mom. I understand you do want me around right now. Grandma explained to me that you and your dad are hurting. Grandma was okay to be with but she was really old to play with. I have one piece of candy left. I have been keeping it until you say I can come for a visit. It will always remind me of the times I spent with you._

_P.S. I have to go now. Dad seems to be mad. He lost another job today._

_Billy_

Leroy closed the box and could not hold back the tears. Jackson hugged his son. They stayed that way for a long time.

_Over Forty years later_, Gibbs was sitting in ICU when Jackson walked in, "Son, why didn't you call me?"

"Dad, I am sorry but I was not in the mood to talk."

The old man helped himself to the empty seat on the opposite side of the bed. "Are you still not in the mood?"

"No, Dad. I am glad you are here. I am sorry for not calling you."

"Leroy, I know your team means a lot to you. They are your kids, your family. If they mean that much to you then they mean that much to me."

"I am sorry Dad, I should have called."

"It doesn't matter, Abby called me. She was worried about you. She told me you haven't left the hospital since this happened. I thought you might need company."

"Thanks Dad."

"What happen? How are they doing?"

"We were investigating a crime scene. I was talking to one of the witnesses when there was a loud explosion. Someone had placed a bomb under one of the cars. Tony was the closet when it went off. He was thrown against a wall. McGee and Ziva were farther away but they still got hurt anyway. McGee…McGee he was lucky he went home yesterday. He is going to be staying with his sister until his leg is out of a cast. Ziva should be out of the hospital in the next day or two. Abby is with her right now."

Jackson looked at the comatose man lying in the bed. "What about Tony?"

"I am waiting to hear from the doctors. They ran some more tests this morning to see if the swelling had gone down in his brain."

"Where is Tony's father?"

"He's in Paris on a business deal. He won't be here until Friday. We thought he would change but it seems business is still more important than his son."

Jackson had a sad smile on his face. "Leroy what does this remind you of?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Have you ever wondered why I gave Tony that sweater of mine?"

"It did cross my mind. Why did you do it?"

"Your boy here reminds me so much of our Billy. It was the last night you and your team were in Stillwater. You had gone out to see some of your old friends before you head back home. You left your agents in the store with me. I had a good time with them. They told me a lot of good things about you. I asked each of your kids what kinds of candy do they like? Each one picked out their favorite kind and I gave them a bag of it. Tony was the last one. When I asked him what he would like? He asked me if he could have one of each. The other three just laughed and made jokes about it. It was getting late so the others went back to the motel. Tony stayed behind a little."

Gibbs smiled, "That would be Tony. You didn't give into him did you?"

Jackson just smiled.

"Dad, are you trying to fatten up my whole team?"

Jackson got back to his story, "Anyway, after I gave him what he wanted. He offered to pay for it but I told him I didn't want his money. He went over and sat at the table. He then did the darndest thing. He took his candy out of the bag and laid the candy in a line on the table. He counted each piece and then put it back in the bag. Never once took a bit. Remember that day years ago I asked Billy why did he count his candy."

"Tony told me it was a habit. He used to do it when he was living at the boarding schools but he had to hide it from the other kids or they would eat his sweets. He use to eat one each week. It would tell him how much longer it was until he got to go home and spend the holidays with his father. Tony told me most of the time his father never shows up. He spent the holidays with the school staff and the other kids whose parents didn't show up.

For the last forty years, Gibbs had tried to forget about his young cousin. The memories of him had been too painful. It hurt almost as bad as hearing someone mentioning Shannon or Kelly. "What are you talking about? Tony and Bill are not alike."

"Tony is just like Billy, the little chatterbox, who use to follow you around so many years ago. From what I have seen of your boy here he does the same thing."

Gibbs didn't get a chance to say anything because one of the doctors walked in. Gibbs and Jackson stood up.

"I have got some good news. The swelling has gone down quite a bit."

"Will he wake up?"

"It is still too early to know." After the doctor checked a few vitals he left the room.

Jackson was looking at the chart the doctor had left. "Strange..."

"What's strange?"

"It says here that Tony was born on July 8th, 1968."

"Yes…what about it?"

"That was the day our Billy died."

Gibbs tried to laugh it off. "Dad, what are you trying to say that Tony is the reincarnation of Billy?"

"No son, I am just saying that Tony reminds me a lot of Billy and that is all. It's just strange that the day Billy died was the very day Tony was born."

The rest of the afternoon Gibbs and his father talked about the things that were happening in Stillwater. Gibbs was surprised to find one of his old school friends had ten kids and twenty grandkids. That night, Gibbs decided to go home with his father. He wanted to take a shower and get some clean clothes and rest a little. Ducky was going to stay with Tony.

After Gibbs showered he went down stairs so he could spend some time with his father. Jackson was watching an old western show on the TV. The older man smiled when his son walked into the room. "Nothing like a good shower to refresh you. Would you like some coffee? I made a fresh pot a few minutes ago."

Gibbs walked out of the room. A few minutes later he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to his father. He sat on the couch.

Gibbs sat down on the couch. "Dad, I have been thinking about what you said. How…how Tony and Billy are so much alike."

"You see it don't you?"

"The first time I met Tony he was working as a detective in Baltimore. I was working undercover at the time. Would you believe DiNozzo arrested me? I found him to be very chatty and he smiled a lot. I liked him the moment I met him. My director thought I was crazy wanting to hire someone like him. Normally I try to avoid people like him but there was something special about Tony and I couldn't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean. I liked him the first time I met him in Stillwater. I could tell he was something special to you."

"Over the years, DiNozzo worked his way into my heart. He was like the troublemaker son or a little mischievous brother. I would gladly give my life for him just a much as he would give his life for me. I…"

Just then the phone rang. "Gibbs…What did they say? I will be there shortly."

"Dad, that was Ducky. Something has happened and he wants us to get back to the hospital immediately."

When they arrived at the hospital it was killing Gibbs not to run to Tony's room. He didn't want to leave his father so he walked with him even though Jackson told him to go on ahead. When they arrived at the room the bed was empty. Ducky and Abby were hugging each other. Abby was crying and Ducky was trying to comfort her.

The only thing Gibbs could say was, "Please…please don't tell me DiNozzo is gone?"

Gibbs was surprised to see Ducky smiling even though he looked like he had been crying. "NO! My poor boy…Tony is very much alive. He is starting to wake up. The doctor decided to take him for some test. We are crying because of tears of joy."

Gibbs grew angry, "Why didn't you tell me that on the phone?"

Ducky walked over, "Jethro, the alarms started going off. The staff was not sure what was going on at first. They thought Anthony was dying but it turned out to be a malfunction in the equipment. When they realized what was going on they wheeled Tony off to run some test to check and make sure he was okay. I called Abby and she came and sat with me. The doctor came in the room just about five minutes ago to let us know our dear boy was finally starting to wake up. They will be bringing him back into the room in about 15 minutes."

Gibbs closed his eyes. It was all he could do to keep control. He turned to his father and hugged him. It was a few seconds later Gibbs finally gave in and let the dam break. He was tired from not sleeping and worrying for last three days. He didn't care anymore who heard him. These people in the room were family. Abby and Ducky joined in the hug. They wanted Jethro to know he wasn't alone.

It was a few minutes later Tony was wheeled back into he room. He looked like he was still in a coma but the doctor convinced Gibbs that DiNozzo was just sleeping. He will probably sleep a lot for the next couple of days.

It was late in the evening when Gibbs finally remembered something. "Dad, you never did tell me why you gave Tony that damn sweater?"

Jackson smiled, "You remember that very last time Billy stayed with us. It was a Saturday night, you had gone to a movie with your friend and Billy had to stay home with us. I had closed the store up for the night and headed home. When I got there, Billy was sitting on the porch looking up at the stars. The temperature had dropped just a little; Billy was shivering but he didn't want to go inside. I went in and got my sweater and wrapped it around him. He smiled at me. He told me one day he was going to be a big man like me and have a sweater just like this to keep him warm. That night, I promised him he could have mine when he gets my size. After Billy died I realized I could never keep my promise. I packed away the sweater and didn't remember it until I saw your Tony. When I gave it to him I felt as if I was giving it to Billy. After all these year, I finally felt I kept my promise to Billy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Last night, Ducky had come by and taken Jackson to Gibb's house. The ME had offered to stay with Tony but Gibbs had wanted to be at the hospital just incase Tony woke up. The nurses were changing shifts when Gibbs heard a very soft moan coming from the bed. He got up and stretched a little before he moved over to the bed. He was surprised to see green eyes staring at him. "How do you feel and don't say fine."

"Urrrtss."

"Yah, I bet it hurts." Gibbs pressed the button to get a nurse. The nurse's voice comes over the speaker. "How can I help you Agent Gibbs?"

"Tony is awake and in pain."

"I will get the doctor."

The doctor arrived shortly. Gibbs stood back and watched as the doctor examined Tony. Tony seemed to be having some trouble staying awake and answering the doctor's questions. The doctor gave the nurse orders to increase the medication.

The physician walked over to Gibbs. "Agent DiNozzo is tired and a little confused right now. It is to be expected. His brain is still healing. It may take a few days before he can stay awake a little longer and get his memory back."

Gibbs hated to ask but he needed to know, "Is there a chance he might not get his memory fully back?"

"Agent Gibbs, I will be honest with you, the brain can be a tricky thing. Only time will tell if he gets his memory fully back. I know it's an old cliché but it is true in this case. We will have to take it one day at a time. I will be back in about an hour to check on him."

After everyone left Gibbs moved back to the bed. He watched Tony for a little while to make sure he was okay. He went back to his chair and tried to rest as much as he could. He was going to have to go and see some time this morning.

An hour later, the doctor came back like he promised and woke Tony up. Gibbs watched from his chair. He could tell Tony was still having trouble concentrating. Tony wanted to sleep but the doctor kept asking him questions. After the doctor was finished he patted the injured man on the shoulder and told him that he could go back to sleep. The doctor smiled sadly at Gibbs and left. Gibbs got up and moved closer to Tony. Tony eyes were barely open.

"Hey Bubba, how are you doing?"

"Errrtss still."

"Do you want me to get the doctor back in here?"

Tony sounded very childlike, "Nooo… Leroy…please no more medicines…I want to go home you." Tony sat up on the bed and grabbed Gibbs shirt and held onto it tightly. It was the only thing keeping him from falling back on the bed. "Please don't let my Daddy take me home. He…he will hurt me. Pleeeze Leroy…"

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He was too stunned at first to say anything. He helped the younger man to lie back down. He watched as the younger man's eye moved around. He could tell Tony was trying to get his bearings.

Tony finally spoke. "Is Mc…Gee and Ziva…okay?"

"They…they are fine. They both have gone home. Right now, it's you we all are worried about."

"My…my Dad?

"He is coming. He should be here tomorrow."

Tony let out a small laugh, "We'lll…see."

"Tony why don't you get some rest. My father is coming by early this morning. He will be staying with you until I get back. I have to see Vance this morning."

"K…"

A few hours later, Jackson came to stay with Tony so Gibbs could go to NCIS. Gibbs went to his house first to take a shower and change his clothes. Before he left, he packed a few clothes in his overnight bag just incase he needed them. The first thing Gibbs did when he arrived at NCIS was to head straight for Vance's office. He gave the Director an update on Tony's condition. Since his whole team was going to be out of commission for the next few weeks Gibbs decided to put in for some vacation time. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his wounded agents. McGee had moved back in his apartment because he couldn't take his sister's friends another day. Ducky and Palmer both promised they would stop by each day and check on him. Yesterday, Ziva was finally allowed to go home as long as she rests. Abby would be staying with her for the next few days incase she needed any help. The Israeli was still sore from her injuries.

Somewhere is the back of Gibbs mind he felt he should be tracking down whoever placed the bomb under the car but for once he really didn't care. To him his team was more important. He felt guilty for not spending much time with McGee and Ziva while they were in the hospital. His focus had been more on second in command. Tony was the most injured of the group. There had been several times, when DiNozzo had stopped breathing and they thought they lost him. Plus there was something strange going on with his agent that seems impossible.

For once Gibbs didn't argue when Vance decided to turn the case over to the FBI and let Fornell take care of the investigation. He only asked that Fornell keep him informed.

Gibbs went down to the bullpen. He smiled when he saw all the flowers and get-well cards on Tony's, Ziva and McGee's desk. He went over and sat down at his desk and began to work. He wanted to clear off his desk before he left. It was a few seconds later when he noticed someone standing next to him.

"Yes, Agent Wilson?" The young man had worked with Gibb's team on a several occasions. The older man knew if he didn't have a full team he would try to get this agent. He maybe a little green but he had some potential. Wilson reminded the older man of a much younger McGee.

"Gibbs, we all wanted to let Tony, Ziva and Timothy know how much we care about them."

"I know."

"Some of us are going to collect all the flowers and cards and deliver them to McGee and Ziva after work. We are also going to take over some food just in case they need it."

"I am sure they will appreciate it."

"Sir?"

"Agent Wilson, you know better than to call me sir."

"Right…Sor…Agent Gibbs, some…sometimes DiNozzo can be a pain in the ass but we all like him. On some of our worst days, he can make us laugh. We were wondering how he is doing. Have you any news? Some of us would like to stop by and see him when we can."

Gibbs thought about it. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell them yet. "You can tell them DiNozzo is making some progress. He is starting to wake up. The doctors think it is going to be a few more days before he is fully awake. It will probably be a week or two before anyone can see him."

"Can we take the flowers and cards over there to drop them off?"

"He is still in ICU but they are planning to move him to a regular room in a few days. He should be able to receive flowers and cards by then.

"Thank you…Lastly, we know how hard this has been on you. We were wondering if there is anything we can do for you?"

Gibbs was touched. He smiled at the man, "No son, I am fine but thank you anyway. Let everyone know I appreciate it but I am doing fine."

Gibbs finished cleaning up his desk and then headed back to the hospital. He was surprised to walk into the room and see Tony slightly awake and sitting up. Jackson was telling Tony a story about Jethro's first day at school. Tony was laughing.

"Dad, what did I tell you about talking to DiNozzo about my childhood?"

"Sorry son, I forgot. I am not to give him any live ammo so he can use it later on you."

Gibbs laughed a little as he walked over to DiNozzo, "So, how are you feeling?"

Tony smiled; he barely could keep his eyes open. "Tired…"

"You are not going to fall asleep now that I am here. If you do I am going to start to wonder if I am that boring to you."

Tony smiled again. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open. "Sorry, I…will try."

Jackson smile, "Oh Leroy, let the poor boy sleep if he wants to. He has been awake for the last 30 minutes listening to me talk and I can put anyone to sleep with my talking."

"Leroy…"

Both Gibbs and Jackson turned and looked at Tony. The younger man had fallen asleep.

"Did you hear that son? It sounded just like Billy calling you."

"Yes, it sounded like Billy but how can that be? Dad, early this morning before you got here he called me Leroy. He was begging for me to let him stay with us. He said his Daddy was going to hurt him."

Both men stared at the sleeping man and looked dumb founded….


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweater Continued

By Glow60

Chapter 3

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had been in the hospital for almost ten days before his own father finally showed up. Senior had finished up his business deal. He had his normal excuses but Gibbs didn't want to hear any of them. The agent knew it would mean a lot to the younger man if his father came to see him. So, Gibbs kept his mouth shut. Gibbs decided to go to NCIS while Senior visited his son. The NCIS agent knew that there wasn't much damage Senior could do because Tony was still sleeping most of the time.

It was getting late in the day, when Gibbs returned to the hospital to pick Senior up. Ducky had agreed to stay with Tony that night. Tony's father was still having some financial problems so Gibbs invited him to stay at his house. He didn't want that man staying at Tony's apartment. He wasn't sure if there were things Tony may not want the older man to see. Gibbs smiled to himself; it was going to be interesting to see how his father Jackson will get along with Tony's father.

Gibbs took Senior home and introduced him to his father. Jackson shook his hand. He had heard some stories but he decided that he would try to be civil for now.

The three men stayed up late into the night talking. For the first time in his life Senior felt the need to tell his side of the story. For years, Gibbs had wondered if Tony was telling stories about his father. What surprised him the most was Tony had understated most of it. Both Jackson and Gibbs kept quiet while Senior spoke.

"You know Gibbs, I was not always a bad father. When Tony's mother was alive my wife and son were the most important things in my life. I couldn't wait to get home and see them. I used to take Junior on fishing trips with me. Once in a while, I would take my wife and son on some of my business trips. We had such a great time."

"After my wife died my world seemed to come to an end. I hired a nanny to take care of Junior while I was gone. I very seldom came home. Oh…I would do the father thing and call Junior once a week to have him give me updates on his week and how he was doing in school."

Jackson couldn't help but ask, "Did you think your boy might want to see you?"

"I am a shame to say it but I know he did. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I would always tell him that DiNozzo men do not cry. It hurt so much every time I went home. I would see him and he would remind me so much of my wife… A lot of people think he and I look alike but you should have seen his mother. To me he looks a like her. Those big green eyes of his he got them from her. It hurt so much to look at him so I stayed away as much as I could. In my business you spend a lot of time at meetings and socializing. There was a lot of drinking and partying. I couldn't go a day without having a drink. I even taught Junior how to mix drinks for me when I was home. Talk about father and son bonding."

"When did you find time to see your son?" asked Jackson.

Senior looked at the man. He was wondering why he was even talking to this man. "I would go home for some of the holidays." He smiled, "I remember one Christmas, I came home and found my son speaking Spanish and nothing else. I found out it was all he spoke while I was gone. He was angry and wanted to punish me for not coming home more often. I told him to stop it but he wouldn't. So, I had to threaten to fire his nanny to get him to stop. I spent the next couple of days with him and then went to chase my next opportunity."

"One Halloween, I came home to find my son had cut up one of my very expensive skiing outfits to make a spacesuit. I was so angry with him that I hit him with my belt. I had never done anything like that before. I…I am so…ashamed to admit but I didn't stop until I drew blood. It was that day; I realized how much I could have hurt him when I was drunk or angry. I decided that day it was best to put him in a boarding school where I couldn't harm him any more. For the next couple of months I started to look around for the right boarding school for him."

"Didn't anyone say anything to you about your son's beating?"

"No, I had given his nanny the week off. She wasn't there when it happened. I decided to go visit a neighbor who was throwing a party."

"You left your son alone on a Halloween night?"

"I felt he was old enough to stay by himself that night but…boy was I ever so wrong. Junior being the intelligent and mischievous child he was decided to go trick-r-treating on his own. He found my skiing outfit and decided to cut it up and use it for a space costume. When I came home he was so proud of his outfit and was trying to show me all his candy he had got. I was so angry I lost control. I didn't mean to hit him that hard…"

Senior could see Gibbs wanted to kill him, "Gibbs, it still bothers me even to this day what I did to my son. I really don't understand how Junior can still love me? I swear to you I never hit him again after that. I was also very lucky Tony never told anyone what I had done to him that night and that included his nanny"

"No, you just neglected him after that and it was okay?"

"No, it was never okay. I will admit I made mistakes with my son but I have always love him."

"You sure have a hell of a way of showing it."

Jackson decided to try and lighten the mood between the two men; "I bet your boy was something when he was a small child?"

Senior smiled, "Junior was a very precocious child. He was a little chatterbox and clown. Always getting into trouble even when he was very young. When Junior was about four years old he had this invisible friend he called Billy. Billy and he would play together all the time. Every time I would come home from a business trip he would tell me about his adventures with Billy in someplace call…Stalewater or something like that. At first, my wife and I thought it was cute. After a while my wife started getting a little concerned because that is all Junior would talk about. So, we sent him to a specialist. The specialist advised us it was normal for children to have invisible friends; once Junior goes to school he should be okay. If he still has his invisible friend after he starts school then there should be some concern. The specialist was right. Within two month, Billy was history.

Jackson looked at his son. Jethro was to stun to say anything.

Senior stayed and visited his son for another couple of days and then left. If he didn't leave he was going to lose a lot of money. He left with guilt because he knew he was letting his son down again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days had passed since Senior left on his business trip. Gibbs walked into the hospital room and found his senior agent sitting up in bed for once. Tony was talking with Abby and Ziva. They all seemed to be having a good time. Tony smiled as Gibbs walked into the room, "Hi Boss."

"Hi yourself. I see you finally can stay awake longer than five minutes?"

"Yah, Abby was telling me that our Timmy would be coming by tomorrow to see me. She wanted me to make sure I sign his cast and also make sure I check out what Agent Tyler wrote on it. I was told Probie blushes every time someone reads it. So, Tyler has the HOTS for our McBlush?"

Gibbs smiled when he thought about the first time he saw the message on the cast. He had to read it twice to make sure he read it right. Later when he thought about it he wondered if it was possible to do at all.

For the first time in weeks, Gibbs felt he could finally relax with his team. They were having a good conversation until Abby asked Gibbs to go with her to get them all something to drink. Ziva stayed with Tony. She was still hurting a little when she moved around. Once inside the hospital cafeteria, Abby asked Gibbs to sit down at a table with her for a few minutes. She needed to talk to him about something.

"Gibbs, I think something hinkey is going on with our boy. When Tony first woke up he asked us some strange questions. He wanted to know where his Uncle Jack and cousin Leroy were. At the time, I didn't know what to say. He then asked if he was going to get to stay with them this summer. He had a good time last year. It scared both Ziva and me because he sounded like a small child. I went to get a nurse but by the time I got back he was himself again. Do you know what that is about? Has he ever done that before?"

Gibbs didn't know if he wanted to tell her or not. He knew how she sometimes can get carried away with things like this but he also knew she would be the best person to talk to. He wondered if she was going to think he was crazy for what he is about to ask. "Abby what…what do you know about reincarnation?"

"Are you saying the soul of someone in the past is in Tony's body?"

"Please…Abs, I really don't know what I am saying. Look, I once had a cousin named Billy. Years ago…Billy used to come and visit us during the summer. I was ten and he was only five when he first started spending his summers in Stillwater. When he was just ten years old, my little cousin died a very violent death at the hands of his own father. My…my little cousin died because that bastard of a father of his was going through some difficult times and blamed the son for it. My father and I really took it hard. We felt like we should have done something but it was too late."

Abby could tell Gibbs wanted to tell her more so she kept quiet.

"Abs, you remember that time, we went to Stillwater to investigate the murder of a marine and the beating of Ethan Lacombe?"

The Goth nodded, "Yah, your father really took a shine to our Tony. Jack even gave him a sweater."

"The first day my father was here at the hospital we talked about it. Something about Tony reminded him of Billy and that is why he gave him that sweater."

"Could still be just a coincidence?"

"There is more, when Senior was here he mentioned something about Tony having an imaginary friend when he was just four. Tony called his imaginary friend Billy and they played in a place called Stalewater. Do you still think it is just a coincidence now?"

Gibbs waited to hear her laugh but she didn't. She sounded very serious when she spoke. "Gibbs, I have a friend who truly believes in reincarnation. She has even studied it in college. After I take Ziva home, I am going to go visit her and see what she thinks. Maybe she can help us understand what is going on with our boy. I will get back with you as soon as I can."

When Gibbs and Abby return to Tony's room he was sound asleep. Ziva was sitting and reading a book. She smiled when she saw them. "He tried but he just couldn't stay awake." Ziva put her book away. Ziva and Abby stayed about another hour before they decided it was time to leave. They promised Gibbs they would come back tomorrow with McGee. Both women walked over and took turns kissing Tony on the forehead and whispered to him to have a good night. They did the same thing with Gibbs but reminded him he needs to take care of himself.

Abby did call him later that evening. Gibbs walked into the hallway. He didn't want to wake the sleeping man up, "What do you got Abs?"

"Do you by any chance remember the exact time of Billy's death?

"Abby, I don't think I will ever forget it. Billy's time of death was 12:05 am. I remember it as if it was today."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!""

Gibbs had to move the cellphone away from his ear, "Geez Abs, you almost busted my eardrum. Try and calm down."

"Sorry, Gibbs. I looked up Tony's time of birth before I called you. Tony was born at the very time and day Billy died. This is too much of a coincidence Gibbs. My friend said from what she heard so far it is possible your cousin's soul went into Tony's body when he was born. She would like to hypnotize him to find out."

"Abs, Tony is still recovering from a severe head injury. I don't want anyone messing with his mind right now except for the experts."

"My friend said this would be the best time."

"I said NO Abby and I mean it."

Abby knew not to push him, "Alright, I will tell my friend. Maybe she can do it when he feels better."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Director Leon Vance had to bring in some additional agents to help fill in while Gibbs' team was convalescing. There were just too many cases that couldn't wait for his MCR team to return. Vance watched from the mezzanine as everyone went about his or her daily routine. No matter how many times Vance and his senior agent butted heads he had a great respect for Gibbs and his people. Everyone including himself seemed to miss hearing Gibbs yell, "Grab your gear."

Gibbs time off was up and he had to return to work. McGee and Ziva were cleared to come back next week. Because of the severity of Tony's injuries, he was going to be out for a much longer period of time. Tony was also going to have to see Dr. Rachel Cranston before he comes back to work because of his head injury.

The first week Gibbs was back, he spent his time catching up with the paperwork and meetings with Vance. He also met with the agents who have been helping to fill in while his team was out of commission. He went over some of the cases with them. Every now and then, Gibbs would look around the bullpen. He really missed his team. He couldn't wait for them to get back to work.

When he was finished for the day, he called McGee and then Ziva to see how they were doing and to see if they needed anything. He then headed to the hospital. Jackson had volunteered to stay with Tony during the day. Gibbs spent a couple hours at the hospital and then he and his father would head home for the night.

During that first week he was back, Gibbs had been trying to avoid Abby as much as possible. He knew she was not going to let it go about Tony. She wanted her friend to meet Tony. Abby cornered Gibbs in the elevator. This time it was the Goth who had hit the emergency switch. "Gibbs…we need to talk."

"Abby, I already told you I don't…"

"Gibbs, please listen. We both love Tony. We both want what is best for our boy. You should let my friend talk with him."

"Abs, not now and I mean it. He is still recuperating. Let the experts work with him first." Gibbs reached over and hit the switch. The elevator started to move. The conversation was over.

The week passed quickly, Monday was finally here. McGee and Ziva finally returned to work. McGee was only cleared for deskwork while Ziva was cleared with no restrictions. Since McGee foot was still in a cast, he couldn't drive. Abby volunteered to drive him to and from work until his cast came off.

Gibbs was not sure when his senior agent would be returning, so he put in a request for Agent Wilson to work with them temporally. Gibbs figured it would be a good experience for the younger agent. Besides, everyone on his team liked the younger agent.

Two weeks after McGee and Ziva returned to work, Tony was finally released from the hospital. He was going to be staying with Gibbs and Jackson. The older Gibbs had made arrangements with a friend in Stillwater to watch his store for a couple of months. He wanted to be in DC just in case he was needed. He like his son was worried about the younger man. Tony had been acting strange off and on. From what the doctor's were telling them it might be a while before he is cleared to go back to work.

Jackson was using the spare room while he was staying at his son's house. Over the years, Gibbs had a habit of falling asleep under his boat or couch. He hardly ever used his bedroom anymore so he was going to have Tony stay in it. At first, Tony protested but Gibbs would not hear any of it and the younger man knew better than to argue. Once Tony was settled in, Gibbs went back to NCIS. He had a few things he wanted to take care of before he called it a day.

It was dark outside, when Gibbs finally returned home. He found Tony sound asleep on the couch while Jackson was sleeping in the recliner. An old western was playing on the TV. Gibbs smiled and went into the kitchen to get him something to eat. When he was finished eating he grabbed himself a beer and headed down to the basement.

He had been sanding his boat for about an hour when he felt someone was watching him. He looked up and to see Tony sitting on the upper steps, "Did you get enough sleep DiNozzo?"

Gibbs waited to hear Tony's answer but there was only silence. He looked up at the younger man. Tony was just watching him. It looked as if the younger man had been crying. Gibbs moved over to the steps. "Tony, are you okay? Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get your medicine?"

The younger man looked down at his feet and began rocking. The tears started flowing. "He…he is mad at me again?"

"Who is mad at you?

"My Daddy."

Gibbs felt a chill go through his body when he realized he was no longer talking to his second in command but to his cousin Billy, "Why is your Daddy mad at you?"

"He…can't find another job. He's been yelling at Mommy. They…they had a fight. He hit…hit her really hard. She started crying. She told me to hide in the closet and not come out until he calms down. Daddy said it was my fault he can't find a job. It's always my fault. Leroy, I…I don't understand. Do you know…know what I did to make my Daddy man? Why is he always mad at me? I…I don't understand."

"Tony…"

Tony/Billy was angry, "Why do you call me Tony? You know my name. I'm…my name is Billy. Tony is just my friend. He's daddy is always mad at him too. Why do you keep calling me his name?"

"Sorry Billy, Tony is my friend too. Do you know where Tony is?"

"He was a bad boy. His Daddy is making him stay in his room."

"Why is Tony a bad boy?"

Tony/Billy looked around to make sure nobody heard them, "Tony spilled soda on his Daddy's Civil War Uniform."

Gibbs moved up a step to get closer to the younger man, "What did Tony's Daddy do?"

"Tony had to go to his room without any food. He was hungry."

"How long was he in his room?"

"Two days."

"Billy, are you okay?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Both Gibbs and Tony/Billy looked up at the older man standing at the top of the stairs. Tony/Billy smiled as he recognized the voice, "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!"

Tony/Billy stood up and ran up the stairs and hugged the older man. The younger man was so happy to see him that he didn't want to let go. "Uncle Jack, can I pleeeeasssse stay with you in Stillwater? I promise I will be good."

Jackson looked down at his son. The older man was at a loss as to what to do so he just hugged the younger man tighter. "Sure child, you are always welcome here."

It took them a while to get Tony/Billy to settle down in his room. Jackson stayed with the younger man until he fell asleep. Gibbs had helped Tony to his room but left. He was mentally drained and needed some time alone to think this out.

Jackson later found his son sitting in the living room sipping on a glass of bourbon. "You okay son?"

Gibbs didn't even acknowledg his father when he first walked into the room. He reached over and picked up the bottle and poured his father a drink. Jackson walked over and took it. He sat down in the recliner. Jackson decided to wait until his son was ready to talk.

"Dad. I am not sure if I fully believe in this reincarnation stuff but I don't know what else it could be. I have been trying to figure out what could have triggered Billy to appear all of a sudden."

"Maybe the head injury?"

"No, I don't think it could be that. Tony has been injured before and this has never happened."

"Could it be the sweater? Maybe I should not have given it to him?"

"I don't think it is that either. Tony has had the sweater for almost three years now. If it was the sweater wouldn't Billy have of shown up before now? It can't be the combination of the head injury and the sweater? There is got to be something else. Dad, I just don't know what it could be? If Billy keeps showing up Tony will never be able to lead a normal life. He will never be able to come back to work. He may even have to be institutionalized."

"We won't let it come to that."

Gibbs took another sip of his drink. He kept thinking about what Billy had said about Tony having to stay in his room without food for two days. Next time he sees Tony's father he was going to give that bastard a piece of his mind. Gibbs smiled; maybe this explains why Tony has a big appetite these days.

The next day, Gibbs had asked Abby if her friend could recommend some books on reincarnation for him to read. He told her he just wanted to read up on it first. It made her happy to think Gibbs was taking the first step.

Early Saturday morning; Jackson and his son were sitting at the kitchen table each enjoying a freshly brewed cup of coffee and the light conversation they were having. Jackson had decided to make a big breakfast for everyone. Ducky was going to be coming by shortly to check on DiNozzo. The two men were surprise when Tony had not gotten up yet. They figured the smells from the food would bring his down the stares. It always worked in the past. When the younger man didn't show up, Gibbs decided to go up and check on him. The room was empty. The door to the bathroom was open and nobody was in it. Gibbs checked the closet and the other rooms. He called out for Tony and there was not answer.

Jackson called up from the bottom of the stairs, "Leroy, is something wrong?"

"Dad, I can't find Tony anywhere. He's not up here." Gibbs was doing he best not to panic but his gut kept telling him his senior agent was not in the house anymore. Somehow, Tony had left the house without him knowing. In all the years Tony had stayed at his house, Gibbs had always managed to hear his agent walking around the house. Why had he not heard him this time?

"Maybe he is in the basement?"

Gibbs didn't think so but he went down to the basement and checked while he's father checked the first floor. There was no sign of Tony anywhere.

"Maybe Tony went for a walk?"


	6. Chapter 6

_I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I am not an expert in reincarnation nor do I pretend to be. I am making this up as I go along. I hope you like it._

Chapter 6

Gibbs was getting ready to leave when he heard the back door open. Both Jackson and his son turned toward the noise at the same time. They watched as Ducky walked into the house with DiNozzo following close behind him. Gibbs was getting ready to yell at DiNozzo but Ducky shook his head slightly to stop him.

Ducky turned to Tony, "My boy, why don't you go up to your room and get some rest. I will be up there shortly to check on you."

Tony looked like a mess. His hair wasn't combed and he had a five o'clock shadow. He was still wearing the t-shirt and sweatpants that he wore to bed. To top it all off he was barefoot. Tony looked tired and confused, "Okay."

The younger man looked at Gibbs and smiled, "Sorry…sorry Boss, I'm not sure what happened." DiNozzo then headed up the stairs.

As soon as Tony was out of sight, "Ducky, where the hell was he?"

"I found our Anthony about five miles from your house. He was just standing there looking at a street sign. I almost drove right by him before I noticed him standing there. I immediately turned my car around and parked it right next to him. He didn't even notice me until I was standing right in front of him. At first, he acted like he didn't know who I was. I asked him what he was doing out here so early in the morning. He told me he was going to Stillwater. When I asked him why was he going to Stillwater, he told me he was going to visit his uncle and cousin. So, I asked him if he would like me to drive him to Stillwater. He said he would like that. Once I got him into the car I drove straight to here. Jethro what is going on with Anthony?"

"Duck, I would like to know that myself." Gibbs then proceeded to tell Ducky about what has been happening ever since Tony woke up from the coma. He also told him about his cousin Billy and what happened to him."

Ducky didn't say anything until Gibbs was finished. "Oh my." For once Ducky was speechless. He didn't know what to say except, "I'm going to check on Anthony and see how he is doing. I will be back shortly. We will talk some more about this when I return."

Once Tony was settled in and sleeping, Ducky came back down the stairs and joined the two men in the kitchen. Ducky sat down at the kitchen table. Jackson placed a freshly cooked breakfast in front of him.

"How is he?"

"As I said before he is tired and confused. He can't even remember getting into my car. He said the last thing he remembered was falling a sleep on your couch. He knows there is something wrong. He says he keeps having these blackouts and can't figure out what is going on. He also has been having these strange dreams but he can't remember all of them when he wakes up. Jethro…he is scared."

"I don't blame him for being scared, Ducky how much do you know about reincarnation?"

"Believe it on not Jethro, I know very little about the subject, it's supposed to be the rebirth of a soul into a new body. I know some cultures strongly believe in it. My dear mother once had a cousin who had served in World War I and was injured in the head. When he recovered from his injuries he went around telling everyone he once was the King of England. Everyone thought he was just a bit daffy but nobody really paid to much attention to him. When I was a wee lad he used to tell my brother and me about some of his adventures as the king. We really didn't believe him but we did love his stories. Sadly, my family eventually had him institutionalized. They were concerned he might hurt himself or someone else."

"What became of your uncle after he was committed?"

"Sadly within a year our family hardly ever went to see him. My mother and I would go see him on his birthdays. Time passed, my mother and I were moving to America. We wanted to stop and say goodbye before we left. When we arrived he didn't even recognize us. He thought we were his servants. We stayed for a little while and left. A year later we received word that he passed away. We went back for the funeral, my mother's sister Gloria and we were the only ones that attended. So sad…"

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't want that to happen to Tony. We need to keep this quiet. If this leaks out Tony will never be returning to work. Who would want to hire him when he is like this?"

Ducky smiled, "Jethro, that happened a long time ago. There are experts out there who will know what to do. They can help our Anthony."

Gibbs slammed his hands down on the table. Both older men jumped. "Yah and the moment Tony goes to one of those experts he will never be allowed back in law enforcement and I am not going to let that happen."

Ducky sat there and said nothing for a few minutes. He knew his friend was right. If the director got wind of this, Anthony may never be able to work in any law enforcement agency again. "Okay, I have an old friend I know who might be able to help us. I will need some time to contact him. While I am contracting him, you are going to need to keep a better watch on our boy. We can't have him wandering off like he just did. It could be dangerous for him."

Jackson looked at his son and smiled, "It appears you and I are going to have to keep a closer eye on him."

For the rest of the day, Tony slept. They barely could get him up to eat or drink some something. Gibbs was concerned and called Ducky but the ME told him not to worry unless he is that way the next day. If he is call him and he would come by tomorrow and check on him.

It was still dark out when Tony woke up early the next morning. He was starving and decided to raid the kitchen. From the noises he was making he woke up the rest of the occupants in the house. Gibbs made Tony sit down at the table while Jackson started breakfast. Gibbs then started the coffee brewing. When the coffee was ready, Gibbs poured three cups. He handed one of the cups to his father and then to Tony. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out the Hazelnut creamer and a container of sugar that he kept for Tony. He sat down at the table directly across from Tony and put the creamer and sugar in front of the Italian. The younger man just sat there staring at his coffee.

"DiNozzo, something wrong with your coffee?"

Tony reached for the creamer and sugar and began putting them into his coffee, "No Boss, I was just thinking that is all."

"Thinking about what?"

"I am not sure what happened yesterday. "I can't remember how I got into Ducky's car?"

Jackson placed a plate of food in front of Tony and his son. The older man got his plate of food and sat down at the table, "Son, what do you remember?"

Tony took a bite of his food, "I remembered us watching some western show on TV. "I think…think it was the Big Valley?"

The old man smiled, "One of your favorite westerns you told me."

Tony smiled, "Yah, I really liked Audra. She was my favorite. She was such…"

Gibbs was getting a little annoyed, "DiNozzo…"

"Right Boss, I remember falling asleep, I was having this dream I used to have when I was a just a little kid. My parents sent me to see a specialist because of those dreams."

"Why would your parents send you to a specialist?" Gibbs was almost afraid to ask.

Tony almost didn't answer but he knew he needed to tell someone. There were too many blackouts happening lately that scared him. He felt he was safe telling these two men.

"It started when I was very young. It was before I even went to school. I kept getting these strange dreams. In my dreams I believed I lived somewhere in another place and time. My parents were different. My other mother was not right in her head. She would do some strange things and cry all the time. My other father used to beat me and blame me for things. Sometimes, I…I would get confused at what was real and what was a dream. My real parents started to get worried and sent me to this specialist. The specialist believed that once I started school it would all go away. Well it really didn't happen. I just stopped talking about it and made everyone believe I was better. I tried to close it out of my mind but it was always there. Over the years I just learned to ignore it."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Yah, in my other life in my dreams my name was William Peter Wilkerson but everyone called me Billy."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for all your reviews. I really appreciate it._

Chapter 7

Gibbs just looked at his father and then looked back at Tony. The younger man had finally confirmed what they were all thinking.

Tony smiled shyly when he saw the looks on both men's faces, "Yah, I know it sounds crazy but it is the truth." Tony now wondered if he should have told them or not about the secret he has been carrying with him all his life. He knew they must think he was crazy.

"Tony…" Gibbs was at a loss as what to say. He didn't want to tell Tony what he knew until he talked with Ducky. He wanted to make sure it was safe to tell the younger man. He was also afraid Tony would think he was crazy. He didn't know what the younger man's reaction would be if he told him he used to be his cousin in another life.

The younger man kept smiling and looking at Gibbs and Jackson. When nobody said anything, he went back to finish eating his breakfast. Jackson and Gibbs did that same. When Tony was finished he leaned back into the chair. He wanted to try and lighten the mood. He patted his full stomach, "Jack, did anyone ever tell you how good of a cook you are? If you weren't Gibbs' father, I would marry you but there is no way I would want to have a stepson who always head slaps me. I would have to report him for adult abuse." Tony smiled and felt the back of his head.

Jack just laughed out loud.

"DiNozzo if you weren't recovering from a head injury I would smack you into tomorrow."

Tony got up and picked up his plate, "Jack, since you made such a wonderful breakfast, I am going to wash the dishes and put them away."

"DiNozzo…"

"No Boss, let me do the dishes. I need feel to like I am doing something."

Gibbs smiled, "DiNozzo, I just wanted to tell you that I am finished with my plate. You can take mine."

Tony smiled, "Right Boss."

When breakfast was finished and the dishes were done, the men moved into the living room. Tony put a movie into the DVD player. Both Jack and Tony sat down and started watching it. Gibbs told them he was going to the basement and work on his boat. Once Gibbs was in the basement, he called Abby to see if she got the information from her friend. Abby had told him she did even better than that, her friend gave her some books on the subject and she would bring the books there in about an hour. She also wanted to stop by and see how Tony was doing and spend some time with him.

When Abby arrived with the books, Gibbs had asked her to keep Tony occupied. He didn't want the younger man to come down to the basement and see what he was doing. Gibbs took the books downstairs and started reading them immediately. Abby went into the living room. She was thrilled when she saw that they were watching Gone With The Wind. It was one of her favorite movies. She made Tony move over on the couch so she could sit next to him and watch it. Within an hour, Tony fell asleep. His head was on Abby lap. Abby looked over at Jackson who was smiling.

Abby whispered, "Gone With The Wind is the only Civil War movie he will watch. It was because it was his mother's favorite. Before Tony was born, his parents had joined this group of people that were into reenacting the Civil War. His father played a Captain on the side of the Union and his mother played a southern bell that was married to a Union soldier. Tony once showed me a picture of them all in their costumes. They were such a handsome family. His father looked so handsome in his captain's uniform. Oh, you should have seen his mother in her blue southern bell gown. She was so beautiful. She could have been a movie star if she wanted to be and Tony looked so cute in his little outfit."

"I bet when Tony was a little boy he had a blast when they took him with them?"

Abby laughed out loud and almost woke the sleeping man up; "Tony loved it while his mother was alive. After his mother died, he didn't want to go there anymore because when he got old enough his father made him carry this bucket around. They called him their 'Poo Boy'. Tony really hated it after that. From that day forward he hated anything to do with the Civil War except for the movie Gone With The Wind."

The two talked for a little while longer and then went back watching the movie. A little while later, Jackson fell sound asleep. Abby was bored and she somehow managed to free herself from the sleeping Tony without waking him up. She decided to head down to the basement and see how Gibbs was coming along with the books she gave him.

The Goth found Gibbs engrossed in one of the books. He looked up as she started walking down the stairs, "They are both asleep, I thought I would come down here and see if you found what you were looking for?"

Gibbs put the book down and looked at Abby, "I found some information that could be helpful…Abs do you really believe when a person dies his or her soul could be reborn in another body?"

"I do…I have seen too many things happen when I was growing up that made me believe in it. Some of it was with my very own family. My friend Sally, who gave you these books believes she is the reincarnation of a woman who was accused of witchcraft in a town near Salem, MA. She believed her name was Mary at the time. She remembered Mary had this star shaped birthmark on her ankle. It was the birthmark that got her accused of being a witch. Back then, any kind birthmarks or blemish were seen as possible portals through which the devil could enter the body. The woman was also married and died by her own husband's hands. Sally had these…like dreams of this woman all the time when she was a child. It was like she was in the body of this woman. She tried to tell her family and friends but they would always laugh and tell her she was crazy. So, she thought it was best to stop talking about Mary. When she went to college she found out they offered a course on the subject of Reincarnation and she took it. So, she started researching the woman she kept seeing in her dreams. She could never find anything on her but she felt that the woman did exist at one time."

"About fifteen years ago, we met at a mutual friend's party and became really good friends. She felt she was safe talking to me about it. I decided to do some research on my own and didn't tell her. I had this friend who worked at the Boston University and I went to visit her for a couple of weeks. She showed me this room full of old documents. Very few people got to see this room. I felt so privileged. Most of these documents dated back before America was America. Now, how cool is that? My friend in Boston and I went through all these old documents. It took me nine days but I finally found what I was looking for. The woman Mary did exist. She was married to this very religious Puritan man guy. All the information my friend Sally gave me fit her description of she knew this woman. The papers mentioned the birthmark that got her accused of being a witch. It also says how the husband killed her with his own hands. He believed that God had told him to do it. I was so excited that I called her that night. This had haunted her all these years and she finally felt relieved to know that the woman did exist and she wasn't crazy."

"Does your friend Sally still have these dreams?"

"It's strange, after Sally found out the truth about Mary her dreams became less and less. She very seldom has them now. It's like both Mary and Sally are at peace with each other."

Abby could tell Gibbs was deep in thought for the moment so she just waited until he was ready to speak again, "Abs, Ducky has this friend who he is going to call and see what he can find out. If Billy continues to show up in Tony, I may need your friend to talk with him and see if she can help him. This can't keep happening to Tony or he may never come back to work and it would kill him if he couldn't go back to work."

Abby smiled, "All I got to do is call her. She owes me for helping her and wants to repay me back. If anybody knows how Tony feels right now it would be her."

Just then, both of them heard movement upstairs. Gibb hid the books in one of the drawers and hurried up the upstairs. Abby followed right behind him. Gibbs was worried because Billy seemed to appear while Tony was sleeping. He was afraid that Tony/Billy was going to make another escape. When he got up the stairs he found Tony walking toward the back door. "DiNozzo where do you think you are going?"

Tony stopped and turned around. The younger man was rubbing his head and looked a little confused, "I…I was trying to find my pain medicine. I can't find it anywhere. I thought I might have left it in the car."

"Tony, are you having headaches?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Go lay down in your bed and I will get your pain medicine."

Within minutes Gibbs had Tony's medicine and a glass of water. The younger man took the pills and drank the water. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Abby didn't say a word until Tony was sleeping, She was worried, "How often does this happen to him?"

Gibbs looked at her, "This is the first time since Tony has been out of the hospital. His doctor had warned us this might happen but not to worry unless it happens to him a lot. The pain medicine is going knock him out for a while. He should sleep the rest of the night."

Abby looked like she was getting ready to cry, "How much longer is he going to have to suffer with these headaches?"

Gibbs hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He really didn't have an answer. "I don't know Abs. He has an appointment to see his doctor in the morning. I was going to have my father take him but I am going to call Vance and let him know I will be late for work."

"Well Gibbs, I think it is time for me to leave. I have a few clothes that need to be washed before I go to work. I will see you later tomorrow then." Abby started to head for the door but stopped and turned around. "Gibbs you will call me if something happens."

Gibbs just gave her that look. Abby turned and left.

After Abby left, Gibbs called Vance to let him know that he was going to be taking DiNozzo to the doctor's so he won't be in until the afternoon. He also called McGee and Ziva to let them know he would be late and to finish up the reports on the David Keel case.

Early the next morning Gibbs was having a hell of a time getting DiNozzo to wake up. The doctor's appointment was within two hours. He partially had to drag the younger man out of the bed and into the bathroom. Tony just didn't want to wake up. Gibbs turned on the water and helped him into the shower with his clothes on. Tony was still having trouble waking up so Gibbs did the only thing he could think of that would definitely wake Tony up. He flushed the toilet. Within seconds he heard Tony yell, "YYAAA! That…that is so wrong, Boss."

Gibbs laughed and left Tony to his shower. He headed downstairs where he knew a pot of fresh coffee was waiting for him. Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper and enjoying his coffee. "I see you finally got Tony up."

Tony came down the stairs about half an hour later and he did not look like a happy camper. He was still angry with Gibbs for flushing the toilet while he was in the shower. Because he was going for some test today he was not allowed to eat or drink anything after midnight. So, he was starving and was going to have to wait until after the tests were done before he could eat anything.

It was noontime before all the tests were completed. The tests were for all the injuries that he sustained in the explosion, including the head injury. The doctor seemed to be happy with the results. Everything seemed to be healing nicely. He told Tony it wouldn't be long before he could return to work. The doctor asked if they had any questions or concerns. Gibbs was terrified that Tony was going to mention the blackouts but he never said a word. Gibbs decided to bring up the bad headache Tony had yesterday since the younger man did not bring it up. The doctor told him that it might happen but he reassured them both to not worry. Tony may have a few more but they should go away completely.

They were both quiet on the way back to Gibbs house. Tony was starving so they decided to stop and get him something to eat. While they were sitting in the restaurant Tony asked Gibbs why he didn't bring up the blackouts.

The older man sat there for a minute before he spoke and asked, "Tony, why didn't you bring them up?"

"I didn't want the doctor to know about them. I was afraid I would never get to go back to work. Gibbs, NCIS is who I am. If I couldn't work there I just don't know what I would do. So…so, why didn't you bring it up?"

"Same reason DiNozzo. I am not sure what is happening to you but we are going to figure it out."

When they were finished eating, Gibbs took Tony home and went to work.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all your reviews. I really do appreciate them. I will try and post at least one chapter a week. It really is going to depends on how much time I have. _

Chapter 8

When Gibbs finally arrived at NCIS he didn't get a chance to talk with Ducky nor Abby because the rest of the day he was tied up with a new case. A returning marine, his wife and their two children were brutally murdered and someone tried to dump their bodies in a national state park in Virginia. Gibbs and his team headed out for the two-hour long trip. McGee had to stay behind because he was still not cleared for fieldwork. Gibbs had him working on cold cases when he couldn't help them.

While Gibbs and his team were finishing up with shooting and sketching the area, Ducky and Palmer headed back to NCIS with the bodies. Once the agents had everything packed up in the their truck, they headed to the residence of the marine. They wanted to search the house for any evidence they could find and interview the neighbors. The marine's house was just a little over a half an hour drive from the park.

As it turned out the neighbor next door to the dead marine was having an affair with the marine's wife. He was so angry when she refused to leave her husband; he decided to kill her and her family. He waited until the marine and his family was asleep. He fixed it where the furnace gave off carbon monoxide gases. While the family lay unconscious the neighbor took a knife and killed each member of the family. He believed if he couldn't have her nobody else would. When he attempted to bury the bodies in the national park, someone spotted him. He paniced and drove home. When he saw the NCIS agents, he confessed as soon as he opened the door for them. In a sense the investigation was over before it really even got started.

It was around midnight when they finally arrived back at NCIS with their prisoner. Vance had made arrangements for another team to take the man to lockup. The director knew Gibbs and his team would be exhausted when they returned. Gibbs told Ziva and Wilson to finish up their reports and head home. There was no sense of any of them coming back to work today so they might as well take the rest of the day off.

It was almost four in the morning before Gibbs got a chance to talk with Ducky. The senior agent walked into autopsy as the NCIS medical examiner was just finishing up on the wife's body. Gibbs told Ducky what he had found out about the marines' wife and the neighbor. The ME, just shook is head, "Jethro…it never changes does it? People decide to have their flings and they always involve innocent's lives. From what you told me just now, it does match what I found in the autopsies of the marine and his wife. I haven't even started on those poor children yet. When will they ever learn?"

"I don't know Ducky. I just don't know." Gibbs walked over and looked at the small bodies of the two children. He never understood how anyone could hurt little children.

Gibbs turned and looked at his old friend, "Ducky…do you have a few minutes?

Ducky knew immediately what the senior agent wanted to talk to him about. The older man started to apologize because his friend, who he was going to ask to help Tony, would be tied up with a couple of seminars. He would not be able to see Tony for at least two weeks.

"It's okay, Abby's friend said she would help. I am going to call Abby sometime later this morning and see if her friend can come by my house later today. Ducky…I do have a question for you though. Do you think it would be safe to tell Tony the truth about his blackouts? I am concerned about how he will handle that piece of information."

Ducky thought about it for a couple of seconds, "Yes…I know what you mean and I too have been concerned about it. I did ask my friend about it and he told me it would depend on how strong the person is and I do believe our Anthony is a very strong person. Would you like me to talk with him?"

Gibbs smiled at his friend, "No, I will tell him myself but I would like you to be there when Abby's friend comes just incase Tony's needs your help."

"Sure, I will be there, just tell me when."

"I will call you and let you know the time. And Ducky...thanks for all your help. Now, go and get some sleep my friend. It's been a very long night for all of us."

Ducky smiled, "Make sure you follow your own advice. Jethro…I will see you later today."

It was around five in the morning when Gibbs finally entered his house. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a few hours. He thought everyone would be asleep but he was wrong. He was surprised to find his father sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. "Leroy where have you been? I have been trying to call you almost all night."

"Sorry Dad, I was tied up with a case. We were at a national park that had a dead zone so we had no cellphone service for a while. Is everything alright?"

He could tell his father was really tired, "Billy is here."

"For how long?"

"Tony fell asleep around three yesterday afternoon and within a couple of hours he woke up as Billy."

"Is he okay?"

"No, he was crying a lot. He told me that bastard of a father of his had beaten him and he was trying to hide. Billy was begging me not to tell his father where he was. It took me over an hour to get him to calm down and convince him he was safe here. He wanted to know where you where. He also wants us to take him to Stillwater. He says he feels safe there. I finally got him to lie down for a while. He was sleeping when I left him and that was about an hour ago."

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling as if he could see through it and then looked back at his father, "Dad, why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I'm not going into work today so I will take care of him."

Gibbs watched as the older man slowly got up out of the chair and headed toward his room, "Dad thanks for all your help."

Jackson turned around and smiled. "You don't have to thank me, it's what families are for."

Gibbs went up the stairs to check on the younger man. When he looked into the room, it was empty. Gibbs almost panicked until he heard the soft crying coming from the closet. He found the younger man hiding in it. Tony/Billy was curled up on the floor and crying.

Gibbs knelt down and touched the younger man on his shoulder, "Billy, are you okay? What happened?"

Tony/Billy looked up at Gibbs. Tears were flowing freely down his face, "Leroy, my Dad…my Dad beat me. He is going to find me and hurt me again. PLEASE, can we…we go to Stillwater? I want to stay with you and Uncle Jack?"

Gibbs opened his arms to the younger man. Tony/Billy sat up and moved into the arms so he could feel safe. Gibbs placed his chin on top of the younger man's head, "Billy, nobody is going to hurt you. You are safe with us." Gibbs wondered how he was going to protect his friend from something he could not see or touch.

Tony/Billy shook his head, "No, Leroy he…he is going to find me and kill me. There is nothing anyone can do." Tony/Bill looked around to make sure nobody could hear, "Leroy…are you still…keeping my secret safe?"

Gibbs moved his head back a little so he could get a better look at the younger man's face. "Billy, what secret? What are you talking about?"

The younger man slowly closed his eyes before he could answer the question. Tony/Billy was exhausted. Gibbs hugged him for a few seconds longer. Gibbs wondered what Billy was talking about. "_What secret?"_

Gibbs didn't know how he did it but he managed to get the younger man into the bed. Tony lay down on his side. He sat down on the side of the bed and watched as the younger man closed his eyes and went to sleep. As Gibbs started to get up he noticed the back of Tony's pants slid down just a little. From the light coming from the door he could see what looked like bruises. Gibbs reached over and pulled up the back of the shirt. He was shocked at what he saw. There were huge welt marks all over his back. _"What the hell? How can that be?" _Gibbs thought to himself as he slowly lowered the shirt back down. He got up and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He felt he needed to stay just incase Tony/Billy needed him.

It was around ten in the morning, when Tony finally woke up and was surprised to see Gibbs sleeping in the chair next to the bed. He tried to get up without waking the older man. "Where do you think you're going, DiNozzo?"

Tony turned around and smiled, "Boss, I have to go pee if I don't I will have to buy you a new mattress."

Gibbs smiled when he saw it was Tony again and told him to go shake it.

When Tony finally came out of the bathroom Gibbs was waiting for him. The older man asked if he could see his back. Tony thought it was a strange request. He hesitated for a second before finally removing his shirt and turned around so Gibbs could see his back. Gibbs examined the back and was surprise to see the welts and bruises were all gone. He wondered if he could have just imagined it. He told Tony he could put his shirt back on and left. Tony had learned a long time ago not to question some of Gibbs' strange requests. Gibbs would eventually tell him what it was about. The younger man noticed he smelled so he decided to take a shower before he went down stairs.

Once Gibbs left Tony's room, he headed downstairs to make a phone call. The Goth told him that she and her friend would be over there around three. Gibbs also let Abby know that he was going to tell Tony about the blackouts before she and her friend get here. Abby thought it was a good idea. Right after he hung up, he called Ducky to let him know when to come over.

Gibbs and Jackson were sitting at the table when Tony walked into the kitchen. Jackson asked, "Tony are you up for pancakes?"

"No thanks, I just want to have some cereal. I need a sugar fix." Tony reached into the cabinet and took out a box of kids' cereal and placed it on the table. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk and placed it on the table. When he went to get a spoon and bowl, both Gibbs and Jackson asked if he get them a spoon and bowl too.

When breakfast was over and the dishes were done, the three men went into the living room. Gibbs decided now would be the best time to talk with Tony. The younger man sat down on the couch while Jackson sat in the recliner. Gibbs sat down next to the younger man. "Tony…we need to talk."

"Okay."

"I think, you should know something about your blackouts and what happens to you when you are having them. I know, what I am about to tell you will make you think I am crazy but I am not. DiNozzo, I also need you to keep your mouth shut until I am finished." Gibbs gave him that famous stare that told the younger man he meant business.

Tony didn't say one word while Gibbs talked. The older man went over every blackout Tony had since he awoke from his coma. When Gibbs was finished, he then told Tony about the tragic death of his younger cousin Billy. To Gibbs surprise Tony didn't seem to argue about it.

"Boss, this is really freaky and I do mean really, really freaky. I may not have been aware of what was going on when I had a blackout but I do believe you. I…I really don't understand how it can happen but I do know what you told me did happen. This cousin of yours…Billy…I don't…don't understand how I can remember these things that happened to him but I do. It's like if I walked in his shoes. When I was young, I used to get these images all the time as if I lived in a different life. Sometimes, I would see in my mind different people…different family and different places. Sometimes I saw this man chasing and hitting me. It would scare the hell out of me and I would start to cry. Everyone just thought I was some kind of mommy's boy and they would tease me. My father would always tell me to suck it up because DiNozzo men don't cry. As I got older, I learned to hide it from everyone and not to react when I saw the man in mind. It was the only way I could lead a normal life without everyone thinking I am crazy."

Jackson had to ask, "Son, did these images ever go away?"

"By the time my mother passed away, the images seem to stop."

Tony looked at Gibbs and Jackson with a sad smile and asked, "So, do you guys have any idea how I can fix this because I would really like to keep my job."

"DiNozzo…you are not going to be alone in this. My father and I are going to be here for you. You also got Ducky and Abby on your side. Earlier before you came down the stairs, I made a couple of phone calls to both Abby and Ducky. Abby has this friend who has experienced something similar to what you are going through. They are all supposed to be stopping by here around three and I am hoping her friend can help."

"Me too, Boss."

Abby and her friend arrived a little after three. Ducky was just a few minutes behind them. Gibbs smiled when he saw Abby's friend Sally for the first time. He would have never guessed these two were close friends. Sally was a tall beautiful older woman around Gibb's age. Dr. Sally Parks has been a very successful psychiatrist for the past twenty-five years. After the introductions, they all went into the living room and sat down and talked. At first, Sally talked about herself and her experience in cases like Tony. She made everyone feel comfortable. She told Tony that she would like to hypnotize him if he didn't mind. The younger man agreed to it.

Everyone sat quietly and watched as Sally had Tony sit in a chair in front of her. She talked in a soft and very soothing voice to get him to relax. Within minutes, Tony was under.

While Tony was in a trance like state, Sally took him back into his past. The first time was when he was a cop in Baltimore and it was around the time when he first met Gibbs. Next, she took him back into a time when he first started college. It was a time when he and his father argued about his choice of careers. Tony wanted so badly to go into sports because he was really good at it but his father wanted him to take business courses. Tony may have inherited his personality from his father but he never wanted to be like his father. Why should he be? His father was never around for him. After that, she took him to a time when he went to a boarding school and then day his mother died. She asked him a few questions about his childhood before taking him into a time before he was born.

"Tony, what are you seeing? What is happening?"

In a very childlike voice, "No, my name…my name is Billy. It's dark. I have to be quiet."

"Why do you have to be quiet?"

Tony/Billy put his finger up to his lips and looked around, "Sssshhh, my Dad will hear us. We have to be quiet or he will find us."

"Billy, where is your dad?"

"He in the kitchen with my mom and they are fighting. He…lost his job today. He is really mad. He blames my mom and me. She…she told me to hide in here and keep quiet."

Just then Tony/Billy's eyes got real big. He was staring at something just above Sally's left shoulder. She turned around and saw nothing. He started to move back when he fell off the chair. He tried to crawl away. Gibbs tried to stop him so he wouldn't hurt himself but he didn't succeed. Tony pushed him aside. Whatever Tony/Billy was looking at right now terrified him. "Please…please don't hurt me. No Daddy, please…please don't hurt me. PLEASE, I will…I will be good. No Daddy, I don't understand what did I do wrong? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gibbs got up off the floor and once more tried to stop the younger man from hurting himself. The Italian had at least twenty pounds over the older man. Tony/Billy fought Gibbs as he tried to make his escape. He didn't hear anything Gibbs was trying to tell him. He just kept screaming and fighting to get away. Jackson and Abby were too shocked to do anything. Sally kept trying to talk to the younger man but he wouldn't listen. All Tony/Billy wanted to do was escape. The older woman yelled to Ducky to get her medical bag. Ducky handed it to her. She pulled out a box. She opened it. Inside was a needle and a small bottle of some kind of drug. She filled the needle and shoved it into the younger man's arm. Within seconds, Tony/Billy finally collapsed into Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs looked up, "What the hell was that all about?" The senior agent prayed that he didn't make a mistake by bringing Abby's friend here.

If took Sally a few seconds to get herself together before she spoke. "Tony must have been reliving the time of Billy's murder."

Abby finally got her voice back, "Will Tony be okay?"

"We won't know until he wakes up."

Gibbs with the help of Ducky and Abby had managed to lift Tony up onto the couch. Jackson went to get a blanket to cover the unconscious man. Sally walked over and sat down on the coffee table so she could get a better look at the younger man. "The shot I gave him will keep him out for a while." As she started to take his vitals, it was then something caught her eye. She moved the unconscious man's shirt up. Dark bruises and welts covered most of his stomach and side. "Oh my God." Ducky moved closer to get a better look. The bruises looked as if they continued to the back.

Abby gasped…


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for your reviews. I really do appreciate them. Chapter 9 is going to be mostly about Billy. Also, it will probably going to be next weekend before I can post the next chapter._

Chapter 9

Abby was still pretty shaken up about what had just happened a few minutes ago. While the other went into the kitchen to talk she just wanted to stay and keep an eye on Tony. She was really worried about her friend and she didn't want to leave his side until she knew he was okay. She sat down in the recliner so she could keep watch over her sleeping friend. As she sat there she could hear the other talking softly in the kitchen.

While Gibbs, Ducky and Sally sat down at the kitchen table, Jackson felt he needed to do something to calm his nerves. He decided to make a freshly brewed pot of coffee. He also put the kettle of water on the stove so Ducky could have some tea. The older man reached into the cabinet and took out four cups and sat them down in the center of the table along with creamer and sugar.

Gibbs asked, "What the hell happened in there? Why couldn't we wake him up?"

Sally could see the concern in those blue eyes, "Gibbs, from what just happened, I believe Billy's soul has a very strong hold over Tony. I have never seen this happen but I have heard and read about it. It can be very dangerous for your friend."

"How?"

"Every time Billy's disembodied soul takes over Tony's body the weaker Tony becomes. We could lose him if we do not find a way to stop it from happening. If Billy's soul does succeed, there is a strong possibility Tony may have to be institutionalized for the rest of his life. The other thing we need to be concerned about is if the mind thinks the body is being attacked and beaten, the body can manifest all the signs of that abuse. Earlier we all saw the bruises and the welts on Tony's body. It was as if Tony's body was in the past and reliving Billy being beaten by his father."

Just then, Gibbs remembered what had happened earlier and looked at Sally, "Yesterday, I had a case that kept both Ducky and me at NCIS all night and I didn't get home until early this morning. When I finally arrived home my father told me Billy was here. I went to check on Tony. I found him hiding in a closet. He was still Billy and he was pretty upset. I talked him into leaving the closet and lying down on the bed after a while. It was then I noticed the bruises and the welts on his back. I thought it was my imagination at first because a few hours the bruises and welts were gone and Tony was back as himself.

Ducky spoke up, "We should not hypnotize Anthony anymore. It is too dangerous, Anthony could have died if Sally had not shoved the needle in his arm in time."

Both Jackson and Gibbs looked at Sally as she spoke. "Yes, Ducky is right. It is too dangerous."

"Then what do we do now?"

"Maybe we need to try and figure out why Billy is here. What is it he seeking? Why does he keep asking you and your father to take him to Stillwater? What is in Stillwater for him?"

Gibbs added, "There is something else. When I talked with Billy this morning he mentioned something about me keeping a secret for him but I have no clue as to what he was talking about. It was the first time he had mentioned it."

Gibbs looked at his father, "Dad, do you have any idea what he could have been talking about?

Jackson nodded his head. "I haven't a clue son. I don't remember Billy ever mentioning any kind of secrets."

Ducky asked, "Jethro when you were young, did Billy and you have a special place you to liked play or hide in?"

"No, I used to take Billy to the movies, the ball field or down to the creek. All the kids hang out in those places and there was nothing special or secretive about them."

"Maybe if you told us something about your cousin Billy and the time he stayed with you. Maybe something will click and jog your memory."

Gibbs decided to give it a try. "Okay…we used to go to the movies together at least twice a week. Billy loved the movies. He never got to go when he was living with his parents. He was never allowed to have any fun. So, I always felt bad for him and I used to make it a point to take him to the movies as much as my allowance would let me do it. Sometimes we would see the same movie over and over again until the usher kicked us out and made us go home because is was getting late. Billy had a photographic memory. Even at the age of five, he could remember most of the lines in all the moves. He was always trying to imitate his favorite characters."

Ducky smiled, "Your little cousin sounds a lot like someone we both know."

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee, "Yah, they are a lot alike. Billy used to follow me around all the time and talk about those stupid movies for hours. Don't get me wrong I love my little cousin but sometimes I just wanted to be with friends my own age. I tried to tell him but he didn't understand or wouldn't listen. I was never sure which it was. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I would let him tag along with me. My Dad always thought it was pretty funny. He would always ask me where my little shadow was."

Jackson laughed as he poured the freshly brewed coffee into three cups and then pour hot water into a cup so Ducky could have his tea. "Well Son, it was a pretty funny sight. I wished you could have seen the look on your face when he followed you and his little mouth going a mile a minute. It's that look you have when you are trying to stare someone down."

Ducky grinned as he placed the teabag into the cup, "Jethro, I always thought you got that stare from your time in the Marine Corps."

Jackson sat down at the table, "No, I think my son was born with that stare. He used to try to use it on his mom and me but it didn't work and we would still send him to his room."

Gibbs gave his father a dirty look. Jackson started to laugh and pointed at him, "That's the look I was talking about."

Sally laughed. She knew they were getting off the subject, "Did Billy ever play with children his own age while he was in Stillwater? Maybe he told one of them about his secret?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, Billy was always shy and uncomfortable around other kids. I was the only kid he would play with or go near. We tried to get him to play with other kids but he would never do it."

Jackson added, "It was a little while later when I was talking with my sister that I found out why. She told me Billy's father never allowed him to have any friends or playtime. He believed it would slow down his son's education. His mother taught him but his father made him study all the time. I tried to talk with my sister about it but she said it was her husband right to raise his son as he sees fit."

"How come Billy was allowed to visit you?"

"Billy's father kept losing his jobs for one reason or another. He kept borrowing money from his side family and they were getting tired of it. I always thought it was his attitude that caused most of his problems. The man was very smart but he was paranoid as all hell. He always believed everyone was against him. When Billy was five years old, Billy's parents were going through some really rough times and there was talk of a divorce. It was my sister who arranged for Billy to stay with us. She wanted some time alone with her husband. She was hoping, if it was just the two for them for a while things would work out for them. Billy got to stay with us every summer up until my wife's death. That year Leroy and I were still grieving when the summer time came. We just wanted to be alone. My parents took Billy for the summer. The following year Billy was gone."

"Why didn't she just leave the bastard and take her child with her if things were that bad?"

Jackson sadly looked at his son and then back at Ducky, "My sister was never right in the head even when she was a very young girl. We found out many years later she suffer from what they now call today a bipolar disorder. She would have her mood swings. I tried to step in one time when her husband had hit her and gave her a black eye but she told me to butt out because she loved him. She had threatened to call the cops on me if I didn't leave. This happen a couple of months before Billy was born. Between my sister's bipolar disorder and her husband being paranoid, Billy never stood a chance for a happy life. The only thing my sister ever did nice for her son was to insist that he get to stay with us during the summer months. Billy loved visiting us and we loved having him. At the end of the summer, you could tell that sweet child didn't really want to go home but he knew he had to. He was such a good kid and what happened to him should have never happened? If we had only known what was going on in Billy's house at the time? Maybe there was some way we could have stopped it."

Sally could see the grief the older man had been carrying around with him all these years. She laid her hand on the old man's shoulder and looked into his blue eyes, "Jackson there is no reason you should blame yourself for what happened. It was your sister and her husband who were at fault. Their child was just an innocent victim of their screwed up lives."

"I know but it still bothers me to this day. What happened to Billy was a sin. Children should always be loved and cherished by their parents. Billy didn't…didn't deserve…" Jackson reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was having trouble finishing his sentence.

Gibbs didn't like to see his father this way so he decided to change the subject, "Dad, I know I was bad about keeping in contact with you and our family over the years but what happened to Aunt Jane and her husband?"

Jackson pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face. It took him a minute but he finally got some control back, "My sister died about twenty years ago from cancer. I tried to contact you but NIS said you were out of the country at the time on assignment. They didn't know when you would be back. They said they would pass the information onto you when they could. As for Billy's father I really don't know and don't care. He was sentence to serve life with a possibility of parole. I never kept track of him. As far as I know he probably died in prison years ago. I hope that bastard is burning in hell for what he did to that sweet child."

"Do you have anything any other stories about Billy that might be helpful?"

Jackson took a sip of his coffee and said, "Leroy, I remember one time while you were out playing with your friends, Billy was supposed to stay and help your mother. She was doing some gardening in the backyard, when she noticed Billy wasn't there anymore. Your mother called me at the store. I had Fred watch the store while I left to go help your mother look for Billy. Your mother and I spent over an hour looking for him. We finally found him in the graveyard. I wanted to yell at him but I didn't have the heart to because he was picking wildflowers and placing them on all the graves that had the Gibbs name on headstones. When I asked him why he was doing it he told me he wanted our dead family members to know they have not been forgotten."

"My, that is very unusual for a lad of his years to say."

"Yes, but what was more unusual was the question he asked after it. He asked me if he were to die would we remember him? I told him he shouldn't be asking questions like that when he had such a long life ahead of him. Billy just smiled and told me his was hungry and wanted to go home. I now wish I had asked him what he meant by it."

Everyone went quiet for a minute.

"Sally, I have a question for you. Something has been puzzling me since this started. Billy died over forty something years ago. Why does he still look at my father and me as if we are still the same age as when he was alive?"

"It's because the soul senses more than uses sight. In other words, Billy senses your father and you. He does not question anything else. It does not matter what you look like because he sensed it is you."

Sally looked at her watch and it was getting late, "I am really sorry gentlemen but I will have to leave shortly. I have several patients that I must to see in the morning. When I get some free time I plan to call a few associates of mine to get their help but before I leave, I would like to wake Tony up to make sure he is okay."

Gibbs stood up, "Let me do it, I don't want him waking up with everyone staring at him. He doesn't need that right now." Gibbs went over to the sink and filled a glass with water. He took the glass with him. When he walked into the living room he smiled, Abby had fallen asleep in the recliner. He could hear very soft snores coming from both his young friends.

He walked over to where Tony was sleeping and placed the glass of water on the end table. He sat down on the coffee table so he could wake up the sleeping man. "Tony, I need you to wake up."

Tony just lay there. Gibbs tapped the younger man on his shoulder. "Hey Tony, I said I need you to wake up." The younger man opened his eyes and then closed them again. Gibbs reached over and slapped him a little on the cheek. "DiNozzo, I said to wake up!"

Tony sat up quickly, "Boss, do we have a case? I didn't mean to fall asleep. I promise it won't happen a…again." The younger man looked around and realizes he was sitting on Gibbs couch and in his living room.

Gibbs just smiled and handed him the glass of water. Tony was pretty thirsty so he took a couple of sips.

A few seconds later, Abby jumped out of the chair, "Tony, you are awake and back to your old self." She ran over and hugged him. She also managed to lift his shirt up a little so she and Gibbs could see if the bruises and welts where still there but they weren't. Their were all gone.

"Hey, Abby watch it I have a glass of water in my hand."

She moved back, "Oh sorry, I was just so happy to see you are okay."

"Of course I am okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Jackson, Dr. Sally Parks and Ducky walked into the living room and they were pleased to see Tony was himself again.

Abby looked at her watch and knew it was time for her and her friend to leave. She kissed Tony on the forehead, "Sally has to leave now and I am her ride. You take care of yourself and I will see you later this week okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Parks walked over to the younger man, "Tony, I would like to say its has been a pleasure in meeting you but under these circumstance I will just only say it's been very interesting instead. I wish I could stay longer and talk with you some more but I do have to leave. If for any chance you need to talk with me please feel free to call. I left my business card with Jack and Tony please take care of yourself. You have a lot of people here who really do care about you."

Ducky said his goodbyes and left around the same time as the two women. He had to get ready for work in the morning. Someone from NCIS called earlier today and told him he had two new bodies to autopsy first thing in the morning.

The three men went into the kitchen to get something to eat and talk. Gibbs went over with Tony about what happened to him earlier and also the conversation they all had in the kitchen. It was eleven when Gibbs decided it was time for him to get some sleep. He had to be at NCIS at seven in the morning.

It was around five in the morning when Gibbs woke up. He got up and started the coffee brewing before he went to take a shower. After he got dressed he decided to check on Tony to see if he was okay or not. When he peeked into the room he saw Tony sitting in the rocking chair by the window. There was a full moon outside and the light was seeping into the room. Gibbs could tell that the younger man had been crying.

Gibbs moved closer to the younger man. "Tony, are you okay?"

The younger man looked at him. Tony tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, "Sorry…Boss."

"Tony what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. I have been up all night thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"About Billy and about my life. I used to think all those things I saw in my mind were just my imagination. Now, I realized what I saw was the hell your little cousin went through. He didn't deserve that Boss…he was just a little kid."

"Tony…"

"Boss, I can't keep going like this. I feel I have to do something but I don't know what. I just want my life back and be able to go back to work."

There was nothing Gibbs could do or say right now that would make things better. The only times he ever felt this helpless was when his mother died and when he lost his beautiful wife and daughter.

"Tony, you're tired. Why don't you go lay down and try to get some sleep? I have to leave shortly. When I get home we can talk about this some more.

"Okay," with that Tony slowly got up and went to lie down on the bed. Within seconds Gibbs could hear the soft snoring.

He smiled and closed the door. The senior agent was worried. With all his years of experience he didn't know how to help his friend. He was at a loss as what to do.

He found his father sitting at the kitchen table. "Son how is he?"

"He didn't get any sleep so he is exhausted. He finally fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Dad. Unlike Tony I did get some sleep. I was going to get me some coffee and head out to work. If nothing happens I should be home around five today. Dad, call me if you need anything."

Gibbs left the house. His gut was telling him that something was not right but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hoped for once his gut was wrong…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next couple of days passed without Billy making an appearance, which was a relief to everyone. Gibbs would have been happy if he weren't so concerned about Tony's mental state at the moment. The younger man had been extremely quiet and disheartened since the morning Gibbs had found him sitting in the rocking chair by the window. Gibbs tried to get the Italian to talk but the younger man would hardly speak. Tony mainly stayed in his room and slept most of the time. The only time he would come out of the room was to eat or watch a little TV with Jackson. He only did it to please his boss.

Gibbs had wanted to call Abby's friend Sally Parks but the Goth had told him her friend's mother had just passed away and her friend was taking it pretty hard. Yesterday, Sally had flown out to Arizona to be with her father and to help him with the funeral arrangements.

On Friday, Gibbs left the house early in the morning. He wanted to get a head start on his paperwork. He knew the rest of his day he was going to be tied up in meetings with Director Vance and Fornell. The FBI, CIA and NCIS were going to be working on a joint project in the near future.

Ziva and Wilson were working on a cold case together. They believed they might have found a new lead. They needed to interview several of the witnesses one more time. Between the travel time and the interviews they were going to be tied up the whole day.

McGee had a doctor's appointment around two this afternoon to finally have the cast removed. He was so looking forward to it because the itching was killing him. Abby had volunteered to take him. So, she had to leave early too.

Around three, Gibbs finally was free of Vance and Fornell. He walked into the bullpen and looked around. It felt strange not to see at least one member of his team there. Gibbs had planned to ask Ducky, Abby, McGee and Ziva if they could come over this evening. He was hoping they could cheer up Tony but he never got a chance because of the meetings. He decided he would try and call them later this evening and see if they could come over on Saturday or Sunday instead. He really wanted to talk with Ducky about Tony's recent behavior. He was hoping the ME would have some suggestions.

It was almost four in the afternoon when Gibbs got a call from his father. He could tell the elder Gibbs was upset. Tony had been sleeping when Jackson had decided to make a trip to the grocery store. The older man just needed to get a few things for supper. The trip lasted longer then he had planned. As he was entering the store he had witnessed the attack on an elderly lady in the store's parking lot. He called 911 and then had to stay around until the police arrived. He had to give his statement on what he had seen. When he returned home, Tony was gone. Jackson searched the house and the back yard before he called his son. Gibbs told his father to wait there he would be home shortly.

When Tony/Billy woke up, he got dressed and headed down the stairs. The house was quiet. He looked around and could not find anyone. He was starting to get a little scared. He wondered where his Uncle Jack and Leroy had gone. Why would they leave him behind? Maybe they are in the basement? He opened the door that leads to the basement. It was dark down there so he just called out their names. There was no answer. Maybe they are out in the backyard? As Tony/Billy stepped outside the door shut. He looked around but could not see his uncle or cousin anywhere. When he tried to get back into the house he found the door was locked. He stood there for a few minutes and tried to figure out what to do. He was frustrated and started banging on the door. He was hoping somebody was in the house and just he didn't see them earlier. When the banging on the door didn't work he went around to the front to see if the front door was unlocked but it wasn't. He started to cry. He didn't understand why they had left him alone.

After a few minute, he stopped crying and began to wipe his eyes. He just realized he could go to Uncle Jack's store and get his uncle to let him back into the house. He looked around. Now all he had to do was remember where Uncle Jack's store was. He thinks he remembered it being just down the street and he had to take a right somewhere.

As Tony/Billy walked through the neighborhood, he began to realize he didn't recognize any of the houses. They all looked different from what he remembered. The further he walked the more worried he got. He should have found his uncle's store by now. As he continued to walk Tony/Billy didn't notice that he was being watched and being followed…

Jackson and Gibbs had been driving around the neighborhood for over an hour without any luck. Gibbs decided to drop his father off at the house just incase Tony might return. Gibbs was getting frantic. He knew if he didn't find Tony soon he was going to have to call Vance and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was going to give it a few more minutes and call for help if he couldn't find Tony.

Tony/Billy got nervous when he noticed a police car had pulled up next to him. Two LEO got out of the car and walked toward him.

"Sir, I would like to see your ID."

Tony/Billy, "What…what is a ID?"

"Don't get smart with me?"

"I…I…"

It was going on two hours since Gibbs had started looking for Tony. He was getting ready to call Ducky, McGee and Abby to help with the search when he noticed a police car following him. Within seconds the red flashing lights signaled him to pull over. Gibbs sat there wondering what he had done wrong. He really didn't have time for this. He needed to be looking for DiNozzo. As he watched the officer get out of the cruiser he realized he knew the man.

"Hi Fred, why did you stop me?"

Officer Fred just smiled.

Gibbs really didn't have time for socializing, "Fred, I am in kind of a hurry. If I have done something wrong can you just give me the ticket so I can be on my way?"

It was a good thing this police officer was an ex marine and good friend of the NCIS agent or he would have taken offense to the man's attitude. He knew Gibbs could be a bastard but he also knew Gibbs was one of the good guys. The NCIS agent had helped him last year when a severe storm came through the area and damaged part of police officer's house. At the time, he couldn't afford to get it repaired. Gibbs had given up some of his free time to help rebuild parts of the police officer's damaged house. He even brought DiNozzo and McGee over a couple of times to help.

"Now, Gibbs…that wouldn't be right would it? You know how we…police officers have to make sure the person we stop also understand why they are being stopped. How do you think they learn if we don't lecture them? It's a public service we offer our citizens at no cost. Beside, I didn't really stop you because you did something wrong. I stopped you because I think I found something of yours and wanted to return him to you."

Gibbs turned and looked up at the cop. Fred was smiling, "About an hour ago, a concerned citizen called in and reported a strange man wandering around the neighborhood. They thought he was intoxicated or something. They said he was acting weird. My partner and I found the man over on Terrance Street. Gibbs…all joking aside I heard about the explosion and the injuries your team suffered. I am sorry for what happened to them. Right now, I have DiNozzo in the back of my car. He seems to be a little confused when my partner asked him his name. He told us his name was Billy but I knew different. I saw the scars from the explosion. I hope he is going to be okay? If you want him he's in the backseat of my cruiser?"

Gibbs got out of his car and headed toward the black and white. Tony/Billy was sitting in the back looking pretty upset. Gibbs opened the door. Tony/Billy got out and stood next to Gibbs facing him. The younger man was not sure if he was in trouble or not.

Gibbs could see how upset Tony/Billy was. He put both his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Tony/Billy just shook his head yes.

"What happened?"

Once Tony/Billy started talking it was like a dam broke, "I…I woke up and I couldn't find anyone. Where were you and Uncle Jack? I…I looked all over the house for you and could not find you. I tried to call down to…to you in the basement but nobody answered. I went outside and the door was locked and I couldn't go back in. I tried to find Uncle Jack's Store and I got lost. Why do the houses look different from what I remember of them? I…didn't know what to do so I kept walking. Officer Fred and his partner found me and said they were going to take me to you..."

When Tony/Billy was finally finished Gibb had him go sit in his car and wait for him. Gibbs wanted to thank the two officers for their help.

On the drive back to the house, the senior agent realized the disembodied Billy was still here. This had been the longest time Billy had stayed in Tony's body. When they got home, Gibbs asked his father to make Tony/Billy something to eat so he could call Ducky. While on the phone, Gibbs told Ducky what had happened. The ME told him he would be right over.

When the ME arrived, Tony/Billy was still in the kitchen with Jackson. Gibbs signaled Ducky to follow him down into the basement. He wanted to talk with him in private. As soon as they were in the basement, Gibbs went over what had happened in the last few hours. The ME stayed quiet until his friend was finished.

"Jethro, I was hoping the problem would be resolving itself by now but it looks like we need to try something different. I think it is time we take Billy to Stillwater. Maybe if we do that we can get the answers we need. Maybe found out about the secret you are supposed to be keeping for him. And maybe get our Anthony back."

"Ducky there is nothing more I want than have Tony back but I don't know if Vance will let me take the time off. He has been pretty patient with the time I have already taken off but Vance does have him limits."

Ducky smiled at his friend, "Jethro, you leave the director to me. I will call him in the morning and take care of it. I also plan to come with you. You are going to need help with this. I will have to call my backup and see if he can come in next week. Now, I would now like to check on Billy and asked him a few questions."

When Gibbs and Ducky entered the kitchen Tony/Billy was just about finished eating. Gibbs stood by the door, while Ducky sat down next to the younger man and smiled, "Billy do you remember who I am?"

Tony/Billy nodded his head no.

"My name is Doctor Donald Mallard. I am a very good friend of your uncle and cousin. I would like to examine you and maybe ask you a few questions. I hope you don't mind that do you?"

Tony/Billy just nodded.

Ducky put his medical bag on the table. The ME checks the younger man's blood pressure and eyes. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to the younger man's chest. Everything seemed to be okay. The older man also checked for bruises but he didn't find any.

"Billy, are you enjoying your time here with your uncle and cousin?"

"Yes."

"Good, what is your favorite part of the visit?"

"I…I like hanging around with my cousin Leroy. He is fun to be with. We go to the movies and play in the creek. He won't let anyone hurt me. He protects me and makes me feel safe."

"That is very good, Billy. Now tell me do you remember someone by the name of Tony?"

Tony/Billy shook his head, "Uh-huh."

"Can you tell me where Tony is?"

"Uh-huh."

Ducky smiled, "Where is Tony?"

"Tony…is gone."

"Do you know where he went son?"

"He is in a dark place because he is sad."

"Do you know why he was sad?"

Tony/Billy just nodded his head. "I don't know, I…I tried…to ask him. He…he won't talk to me. He won't even look at me. I…I don't know what to do." Tears started to fall down the younger man's face.

Ducky looked at Gibbs. Gibbs moved from where he was standing and sat down across from Tony/Billy. "Billy how would you like to go to Stillwater with us?"

A big smile came across Tony/Billy's face. "You really mean it?

Gibbs couldn't help but return the smile he saw on Tony/Billy's face. For a moment, it almost seemed like Tony was back. "Yes…Billy I really mean it. Tomorrow, we are going to go to Stillwater…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Again I want to thank everyone for their reviews I really do appreciate them. I am not sure how you are going to take this chapter. The one thing I love about NCIS is the humor and I tried to put some in this chapter._

Chapter 11

Ducky asked a few more questions after Gibbs told Tony/Billy they were going to Stillwater in the morning. During the questioning, the ME found out that the disembodied Billy believed it was late June of 1968. It was just a couple of weeks before Billy's father beat him to death. When the ME tried to ask him questions about his father Billy became upset so Ducky switched to questions he knew would not upset the younger man.

When Ducky was finished he said his goodbyes and headed home so he could take care of a few things before he went to bed. First thing he needed to do was to make a few of phone calls. The first call he made was to Dr. Jordan Hampton. He knew she would be available to work in his place at such a short notice. This year, she had decided to take some personal time off from work. She was only working when needed. Next, Ducky called Palmer to let him know about this coming week and what work needed to be completed during his absence. Lastly, he wanted to get most of his packing done so he didn't have to worry about it in the morning.

Gibbs left shortly after Ducky because they were going to need to rent a car so four adult men could travel in comfort. Neither Ducky's Morgan nor Gibb's pickup truck would fit the bill. When Gibbs was finished with the paperwork he made arrangements to have the rental delivered around ten in the morning. He wanted to make sure the ME had enough time to call Vance in the morning. When he was finished Gibbs stopped by Tony's apartment to pick up a few things he knew the younger man was going to need. The last place he stopped before going home was to the store. He needed to buy a few things for the trip.

It was late when Gibbs returned home. Jackson heated up dinner for his son. When Gibbs was finished eating and the dishes were done, the three men went to pack for tomorrow's trip. Jackson went into his room to start packing his things. He couldn't believe how much stuff he had accumulated since he had been staying at his son's house and he wasn't sure if it was all going to fit in one bag.

In the meantime, Gibbs was helping Tony/Billy pack his clothes. Gibbs saw the younger man had a puzzled look as he picked up the clothes.

"What's the problem?"

"These are not my…my clothes. They are too big. When we get to Stillwater, I…I won't have anything to wear."

Gibbs smiled and almost laughed, "Billy, trust me, when you get there these clothes will fit you just fine."

Tony/Billy still had the puzzled look on his face as he continued to pack. When the younger man was finally finished Gibbs went to pack his things.

The next morning the rental was delivered on time. Gibbs, Jackson and Tony/Billy put their luggage into the car and headed over to Ducky's house. The ME was already packed and was waiting outside for them when they arrived. Jackson and Tony/Billy waited in the vehicle while Gibbs helped the older man to put his things in the car.

Gibbs and Ducky moved a little away from the car so they can speak in private. They didn't want Tony/Billy to overhear what they were talking about. Gibbs turned to his friend and had to ask, "Did you get everything cleared up with Vance this morning?"

Ducky smiled and then laughed a little, "Yes, I did indeed. I told him I stopped by your house real late last night. You were worried about your father. He was not feeling very well and wanted to go home. I told Leon that I did check your father out and he does seem like he might be coming down with something but I thought it was safe for him to travel. You didn't want him to make the trip by himself since he was not feeling well. So, you were going to take him back to Stillwater this weekend. You might have to stay and would call him Monday if your father was not feeling any better. You ask that I relay the message to him for you."

The older man continued, "Vance did ask me about Anthony and I told him you didn't want the lad to stay by himself because he was still recuperating from his injuries. So, you were taking him with you. I also told the director that I thought it was a good idea since Anthony has been cooped up in that house for over a month now. A little trip might be just what the lad needs."

"What about you?"

"I told him there was very little going on in autopsy. I had not taken a day off in months and I would like some time off myself. I did need to go along just incase something happens to your father or Anthony. I told him I had already called in my replacement Dr Jordan Hampton and she was going to be there first thing Monday morning and I already gave Mr. Parmer a list of what needs to be done."

Gibbs looked surprised, "And Vance bought all that?"

This time, Ducky started to laugh out loud, "Jethro, the director already knew something was up. He said at the yesterday's meetings he could tell you had something on your mind that was bothering you. Leon smiled and told me to tell you to go ahead and take whatever time you need off but make sure you are back within two weeks. He said there wasn't much going on here right now anyway. He also said to call if you need anything."

Gibbs smiled, ever now and then, Vance will surprise the hell out of him and this was one of those times. He knew a lot of people did not like the man but deep down he knew Vance was a caring person. He just didn't show it too often because of his position.

Gibbs already knew the best route to take to get to Stillwater. He figured they should arrive there around two in the afternoon. What he didn't count on was Tony/Billy and the two older men needing bathroom breaks. They were only an hour outside Washington DC when Jackson had to go to the bathroom so Gibbs had to make his first stop. It was shortly after they got back on the road when Tony/Billy had to go to the bathroom real bad. The ex marine made the mistake of stopping at a McDonalds with a Playland. Gibbs decided to order him a coffee while Tony/Billy went to use the men's room. The disembodied Billy had never been to a McDonalds before. He was fascinated with it. He watched the children playing in the playroom area. When the six foot two man tried to walk into the play area it took every bit of Gibbs' strength to pull Tony/Billy away from it. Gibbs had to promise the younger man he would get him a Happy Meal if he would come with him.

Gibbs and Tony/Billy stood in line waiting for their turn.

"Leroy?"

"Yes?"

"What is a Happy Meal?"

Gibbs decided to go ahead and get some food and drinks for everyone. Tony/Billy had decided he wanted a Chicken McNuggets Happy Meal for himself. While the others ate, the younger man sat in the front passenger seat quietly enjoying his food. It reminded Gibbs so much of Tony. Most of the time Tony can be loud and obnoxious when he is eating, but there are those few times when he will just sit there quietly and enjoy his food. It's like he was in his own little world and nobody can enter it at that special moment.

They were almost finished eating when Tony/Billy laughed out loud, "I got a blue spaceship." He picked it up and showed it to everyone. The younger man started playing with the toy and making whooshing noises. The other three men just smiled. After Gibbs throws out the trash, he started up the car and left the parking lot.

About a half an hour later, it was Jackson and Ducky's turn to have to go to the bathroom. So, Gibbs had to make another pitstop. This time he decided it would be safer just to go to a rest stop and use their men's rooms. He didn't want to have to buy Tony/Billy another meal.

While Gibbs and Tony/Billy waited, the younger man continued playing with the spaceship and making what he thought was spaceship noises. The noises were starting to get on Gibbs' nerves. A few minutes later, Jackson and Ducky returned and got back into the car. Tony/Billy continued making the noises as Gibbs started up the car. Without thinking, the ex marine lowered the driver's side window down. He reached over and snatched the spaceship from Tony/Billy and throws it as far as he could out the window. Gibbs forgot this younger man was not his senior field agent. Gibbs started to back up when he saw the look on both Jackson and Ducky's face. Neither men were pleased at what he had just done. He looked over at the younger man who had tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Gibbs drove the car back into the parking spot and spent the next ten minutes looking for that damn blue spaceship. When he finally found it he handed it back to Tony/Billy and apologized.

Gibbs had driven about thirty miles, when Tony/Billy lost interest in the spaceship and started to focus on the radio in front of him. Gibbs had turned it on at the beginning of the trip but left it playing low. Tony/Billy kept pressing the buttons until he found the music he liked. Tony/Billy started laughing when he heard _Do Wah Diddy Diddy._ He turned the radio up. He picked up the straw out of the cup and started to sing into it like it was a mike.

"_There she was just a-walking down the street singing _

_do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do_

_Snapping her fingers and shuffling her feet singing _

_do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"_

"Come on Leroy, sing this with me. We used to do it all the time."

Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror. He could see Ducky just grinning. He knew the ME was not going to let him live this one down.

"_She looked good, She looked fine_

_She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind"_

"Come on Leroy, sing it with me pleeeaassse." Gibbs looked again into the rearview mirror. He could see the two passengers in the back seat and they looked like they were getting ready to bust a gut. Gibbs just shook his head because he knew his father and his friend were going to harass the hell out of him later about this. Billy's plea started to tug at his heartstrings. He decided he might as well join in. How could he deny the man with the mind of a ten year old?

"_Woh oh oh I knew we was falling in love_

_Yes I did and so I told her all the things I'd been dreaming of_

_Now we're together nearly every single day singing _

_do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do_

_We're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay singing _

_do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do…."_

After the song was over and Gibbs had made Billy very happy, things started to settle down. Ducky and Jackson were quietly talking in the back about their time they both spent in the military. Gibbs looked over at the passenger next to him. Tony/Billy had fallen asleep. The blue spaceship was lying on floor. Gibbs still felt a little guilty for what he had done earlier. He promised himself he would make it up to the sleeping man once they reach their destination.

After several more stops, they finally arrived in Stillwater a little before five. Gibbs had to wake up Tony/Billy. The younger man smiled when he saw the house. He remembers it. He opened the door of the car and stepped out. The three men stood and watched as the younger man walked around the front yard. When Tony/Billy saw the swing on the front porch he ran to it. He sat down on it and began to move back and forth.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!"

The older man moved toward the porch. He couldn't help but smile. "What is it son?"

"I remember us sitting on this swing. We use to sit out here at night and watch the stars. You told me one time if I wished hard enough upon a fallen star my wishes would come true but I don't think my wishes were any good."

Jackson walked over and sat down next to the young man, "Why is that Billy?"

"My wishes never came true."

Tony/Billy looked up as Leroy sat the bags down on the porch. "Billy, you going to help me or not?"

The younger man stood up and moves over to get his bags. Gibbs knew Tony's body was still healing some and didn't want him to be left too much. "Billy, you take the smaller bags and I will get the rest. Do you remember which room you are going to be staying in?"

Tony/Billy smiled, "Yes, I get to bunk with you."

Years ago, when Billy first started staying with the Gibbs during the summer, Jackson had decided to buy a set of twin beds for Leroy's room. Jackson, his wife and Leroy had enjoyed the time Billy had spent with them. They wanted Billy to feel like he was part of their family when he was there. So, they told him one of the beds would always be his and waiting for of him. After Billy left to go home, Leroy's friends and company used the bed on a couple of occasions. When Billy died, Jackson had planned to take the bed out of the room but Leroy begged him not to do it. The son never told his father, but if the bed stayed there it was almost like Billy would be coming back someday. When Leroy left to go in the military, Jackson left the room as it was. The only time it was use after that was when Shannon and Kelly were alive. Leroy use to bring them for visits.

Billy ran up the stairs and found the room and placed his bag next to what he considers his bed. Gibbs walked into the room just in time to see the younger man lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Gibbs placed the rest of the bags between the two beds. "You enjoying yourself Billy?"

Tony/Billy opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes…I am…I am finally home. Leroy, I really missed this bed. My bed."

"Well, why don't you get up and help me make the beds then we can go down stairs."

It was really too late to cook so Jackson decided to order pizza and have it delivered. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Jackson showed Tony/Billy his collection of DVDs. The younger man's face lit up the moment he saw James Bond's _Goldfinger_. "Leroy took me to see this. Please Uncle Jack…I wanted to see it again." So, Jackson put the DVD in the player and Tony/Billy sat quietly and matched the movie.

When the pizza finally arrived, Tony/Billy was so engrossed in the movie he barely noticed when Gibbs placed a plate with two slices of pizza in front on him. Jackson stayed in the living room and watched the movie with Tony/Billy.

Ducky and Gibbs decided to go into the kitchen to discuss what is going to be the next step.

"Okay Ducky, we are in Stillwater. So what do we do now?"

"Tomorrow, I think it is best you take Billy to the places you two used to hang out when you were children. Maybe it will jog his or your memory."

"Ducky, I don't plan to go swimming in the creek. I am too big for that now."

The ME moved within a few feet of Gibbs. Ducky may be small but he can also be very intimidating when he needs to be. The older man looked annoyed, "Jethro…we are here to help get Anthony back. If it takes you swimming in the creek to get him back then so be it. Tomorrow, you make sure you bring your swimming trunks just in case."

When the two men were finished talking they went back into the living room, Tony/Billy was barely awake. Gibbs walked over and told the younger man to go upstairs and take a shower and get ready for bed. He would be up there shortly. About a half an hour later, Gibbs entered the room. He found the younger man sound a sleep in his bed. The older man went to take a shower and get to bed himself. He was tired from all that driving.

It was around midnight when Gibbs was awakened. Tony/Billy was having a nightmare. "Daddy, please…please don't hit me. I…I promise I…I will…"

Gibb turned on the small lamp next to the bed, "Ton…Billy wake up. Come on Buddy, wake up."

Tony/Billy sat up in the bed and looked at Gibbs, "Wha…What?"

"You were having a nightmare do you want to talk about it?"

Tony/Billy looked around and then down at his hands. "I was dreaming my…my dad was mad at me because I didn't know all my spelling words. He was going…to…punish me because I didn't study hard enough."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Don't worry, you are safe here. Now why don't you just lie back down and try to get some more sleep. If you get scared don't forget I am just the next bed over."

When morning came, Jackson had the coffee brewing when Gibbs entered the kitchen. Ducky was sipping his tea and looking at the morning newspaper. "How was his night? I thought I heard him having a nightmare."

"He did and it was about his father. He went right back to sleep after we talked a little."

Ducky sat his tea down, "Jethro while you and Billy go see the sights today. I was thinking maybe we should take a look into Billy's father's past. I am going to contact Abigail and see if she can find out what became of Billy's father."

Ducky turned to Jackson; "That reminds me, I am going to need Billy's father's full name and any information about his father you can give me. Once I get it I will contact Abigail."

Jackson got up, "After Billy died I lost track of what became of that bastard. I didn't want to have anything to do with him. As far as I was concerned, he didn't exist. My wife used to keep all the family pictures, letters and info in the boxes in the hallway closet. Give me a few minutes and I will get them for you."

Gibbs motioned for his father to sit back down, "No, Dad let me get them."

A few minutes later, Gibbs returned with a couple of the boxes. There were still quite a few more of them in the closet. They decided to take them into the living room. Gibbs sat them down on the coffee table. Jackson and Ducky sat down on the couch as Gibbs pulled up a chair. Jackson removed the lid off the first box. It was full of albums. The older man reached in and pulled out a small blue picture album. He opened it up. "Leroy, I bet you remember this one?"

Gibbs smiled, "I remember this. It's pictures of Kelly's first year. Shannon put it together for you as a Christmas present." Gibbs started looking through it. He remembered Shannon had made him one too when he was deployed. He lost his when the tent he was staying in got blown up while he was out on a mission.

"Yah, it was one of the best gift I ever had received. If you want to take it, it's yours son."

Gibbs smiled. When he was finished looking through the album, he placed it on the end table so he wouldn't forget it. "Thanks Dad."

He returned to looking through the box. Gibbs smiled when he saw a green album about the same size as the other one. "Isn't this the one of Billy's first summer with us?"

Jackson just smiled, "Yes, if you remember we were going to give it to him but he was afraid he might lose it. He asks that we keep it for him instead."

"Dad, we should have suspected something was wrong that first year when he wouldn't take his shirt off." Gibbs flipped through the album until he saw what he was looking for, "Ducky, here is a picture of Billy and me down by the creek."

The older man smiled when he saw the picture. It was of two young boys standing next to a rope with a tire tied to it. Behind them was a pretty good size creek. Both of the boys looked like they just got out of the water. From the looks on their faces you could tell they were having the best time of their lives. The oldest of the boys had his arm around the shoulder of the younger boy. Even though Jethro has not looked like that in decades, the ME could see the older boy was his gray haired friend. What surprised Ducky the most was the uncanny resemblance between Billy and Tony. Ducky had seen a picture of Tony when he was just a little boy. "Jethro do you realize how much Billy and Anthony look alike?"

Gibbs looked at the picture; "You know I have never thought about it until now. This could have been a picture of Tony when he was young. The only thing I know that was different is Billy had ice blue eyes where Tony has green."

A few seconds later, they heard the person they were just talking about come down the stairs. He's hair was all messed up and he needed a shave and he was still wearing what he slept in.

Gibbs got up out of the chair. "Billy, why don't you go get dressed while Dad makes us breakfast?"

Jackson got up, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," He smiled.

When Tony/Billy got out of the shower Gibbs was waiting for him, "Okay Billy, I am going to show you how to shave."

"Why?"

"Some boys have to start shaving early and I think it's time you learn."

"Okay."

The pancakes were ready by the time Gibbs and Tony/Billy were finished. After breakfast, Gibbs and Tony/Billy did the dishes. Gibbs decided it was time to go and take the younger man to see Stillwater. Ducky and Jackson were going to continue going through the boxes.

As Gibbs and Tony/Billy walked down the main street of Stillwater, the older man couldn't get over how much Stillwater had remained the same after all these years. A few of the older buildings were gone and some newer ones took their place but that was all. A few people recognized the NCIS agent and waved to him and he waved back. Gibbs looked at the younger man. Tony/Billy was quiet.

"What's on your mind?"

Tony/Billy was smiling, "It's nice to be here. I miss this place."

"Where would you like to go first?"

"How about the movies?"

"It's too early for it to be open."

"How about we go to the creek?"

"Do you have your swim trucks on?"

"No, but I didn't want to go in the water. I just wanted to look around and enjoy being here."

Gibbs was glad, "We can do that."

As they headed toward the creek, they had to pass the town cemetery. Billy asked if they could stop and pay their respects.

Billy started picking the wildflowers and placing them on the graves of the Gibbs family. Gibbs walked over to one particular grave. He stood for the longest time looking at it. He did not notice the younger man walking up behind him as he read the words on the headstone.

Mary Ann Gibbs

Beloved Wife and Mother

1930 – 1967

Billy placed several flowers on her grave, "I liked your mother. She always treated me nice. I wished she had been my mother."

"I know." Gibbs turned and looked at the younger man.

"I like this place. It is nice and quiet. When I come here I feel so at peace." Billy closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he had a big smiled on his face. He turned and went back to putting the flowers on the graves. When he was finished, they headed toward the creek.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, Gibbs was surprised to see no one there. He remembered as a kid someone was always at the creek whether it was fishing or swimming. He never had the creek alone until now. They walked for a while following the worn out trail along the bank. Tony/Billy would occasionally pick up a rock and throw it into the creek. Gibbs decided to sit down on the big rock he used to use to jump into the deep part of the creek. Billy was always too scared to do it. Billy sat next to him. They remained that way for a long time until Gibbs finally spoke.

"Billy, the other day you asked me if I kept your secret. What do you mean by that?"

Tony/Billy cocked his head and smiled at the man next to him shyly. "You are keeping my secret. I can't tell you. You will have to find out on your own but you better hurry time is running out…."

It was almost noontime; Gibbs decided it was time they both headed back to his father's house. Jackson had made lunch. "You boys go wash up. Lunch is ready."

After lunch, Gibbs could tell Tony/Billy was tired. "Why don't you rest for now? Maybe we can catch a movie later okay?"

"Okay."

They watched as the younger man went up stairs. Ducky turned to Gibbs and said, "We need to talk about what I just found out…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gibbs looked up the stairs to make sure the younger man was out of sight. He nodded toward the door, "Let's go outside so we can talk freely. I really don't want him to overhear what we have to say. I am not sure how he would react if he heard us."

They moved outside to the front porch; Jackson sat on the porch swing, Ducky sat in one of the old wicker chairs while Gibbs leaned against the railing. Ducky was the first to speak, "Jethro, we found the information on Billy's father in one of the boxes. His full name was Michael William Wilkerson Jr. We also were able to find his birth date and place of birth in one of the letters your Aunt Jane sent your father. Once I acquired the information I did called Abigail. I asked her to see what she could find on him. It didn't take her long before she called me back. It appears Billy's father had been alive all these years until recently. He was paroled back in 2009 for good behavior. There was also something about him having some health issues. The parole board felt he was no longer a danger to society. After he was paroled, he lived with his sister Rose up until his death and that was about a month and a half ago. It was around the same time of the explosion that put our Anthony in a coma."

"Do you think there is a connection between Michael Wilkerson's death and Billy's appearance?"

"Jethro, I don't know what to think. Right now, I am not sure about anything. This is all been very confusing to me."

Gibbs looked up at the sky for a few seconds and then back to Ducky and his father, "While we were down at the creek, I tried to get Billy to tell me about the secret I am supposed to be keeping for him. He told me I have to figure it out myself. He also mentioned I need to figure out what it is before time runs out."

"Oh my."

"I am at a loss at what I should do next. I have no clue what that damn secret could be and why he thinks I have it and now I have a time limit to top it all off."

"Son, what if we go and have a talk with Billy's Aunt Rose? Abby was able to get us her address and phone number. Maybe she can shed some light on what the secret is. Billy and his parents were living not too far from Rose when that whole thing happened. My sister told me Rose used to watch Billy a lot when they were gone."

Gibbs looked at his father; "There is no way in hell I am bringing Tony/Billy anywhere near that house. I don't want him to have to look at any pictures or anything that reminds him of what that bastard did to him."

"Leroy calm down, I would never suggest we take him there. He can stay here with Ducky. We both met Rose many years ago at one of our family reunion. Michael and Jane brought her with them. Back then; you were just a little thing. She seemed to be a very nice woman and your mother really liked her. She was nothing like her brother. I am thinking maybe you and I could go and talk with her. It's about a three and a half an hour drive from here. We can leave in the morning and be back late that night or the next day. It will depend on what we find."

"What if she is not at home or doesn't want to see us?"

"Your forgot, I have her phone number now. I can call her and see if it is alright for us to stop by tomorrow."

When Jackson got off the phone he seemed to be pleased with himself. "Leroy gas up the car because we are going to Hartford. Rose told me she will be in church most of the morning but we could stop by her house around noon tomorrow she would love to see us."

"What about Tony/Billy?"

Ducky smiled, "Jethro, don't worry about him. I am sure he will be all right with me for a day or two. When he wakes up from his nap we will tell him you two have to go somewhere tomorrow and he will be spending the day with me.

Gibbs was surprised at Tony/Billy's reaction when he woke up and he didn't seem to be upset that Jackson and he were going to be gone a day or two without him. He just smiled and said okay.

That evening, Ducky decided to make dinner and he talked Tony/Billy into helping him. Jackson and Gibbs went into the living room so they could talk more about tomorrow's trip and old times. When dinner was ready they all sat in the kitchen and ate. Ducky was talking about how much he would like to see Stillwater. Maybe Tony/Billy could show him around the town tomorrow. The younger man seemed excited about showing it to him. He started telling the ME all the things they could see, especially all the places where Leroy and he hungout. When they were finished eating dinner and the dishes were done everyone went into the living room to watch _The Dirty Dozen_. Gibbs smiled as he sat down because this was the only movie he could ever talk his father into coming to see with him. Jackson always seemed to be to busy running the store.

That night, Tony/Billy nightmares seemed to get worst. It took Gibbs a little longer to get him back to sleep. The younger man tried to fight staying awake but he was just too tired. He finally fell a sleep around midnight.

When morning came, they all got up and ate breakfast together. Ducky and Tony/Billy stood outside and watched as the car left the driveway.

Before they left Stillwater, Jackson wanted to stop by the store and pick up a few things. Gibbs waited outside in the car while Jackson went inside the store. When the older man was finished getting what he needed he placed a couple of bags in the backseat of the car. Gibbs was a little curious as to what was in the bags. Jackson just smiled and said they were for the trip.

They arrived a little after one in the afternoon, Rose's house was just a little ways west of Hartford in the middle of some farm land. It looked like a nice place if you wanted to be alone. As soon as Jackson and Gibbs got out of the car the front door opened and a very elderly lady walked out. The years have not been that kind to Rose. She looked tired and worn out. If Jackson remembered right she was about five years older then he was.

"Jackson, it is so nice to see you again. Is this your son Leroy? My…how he has grown into a fine looking man. I think the first time I saw you, you were only four or five years old. Gibbs tried not to look too embarrassed.

Rose showed them to her couch in the living room, "Please have a seat. Would you two men like some coffee? I just put a fresh pot on?"

Gibbs smiled and said, "I would like a cup."

He started to get up to help her but she would let him. "Leroy, you just sit back down. I can handle this by myself. Please let an old lady feel like she can still be of some use."

After Rose served the coffee she then sat down. "Jackson, I was surprised when you called me yesterday. You said you had some questions that you would like to ask me and you wanted to do it in person. So, what is it you would like to know?"

"Rose, I read a little while back that your brother Michael passed away."

She looked a little uncomfortable as she talked, "Yes…it's been about six weeks. He died from cancer, I tried to get him to go to the doctors but he refused to do it. My brother wouldn't listen to anything I had to say."

Jackson slowly took a sip of his coffee and put it down. He was trying to figure out the best way to ask her some questions without saying your nephew Billy is back and in the body of another man. He didn't want to scare her or have her think he was crazy. "Rose, we really came here to ask you a few questions about Billy. We were looking through some old photo albums the other day and came across some pictures of the boy. He used to come and visit us during the summer months. Leroy and Billy became very close. They were like brothers. When my sister Jane was alive, I tried to ask her some questions about Billy but she would never answer me. Leroy and I would like to know what really happened to that child. It's been bothering us all these years and we hope you could help us to understand."

Rose stood up and walked over to a picture of Billy on the mantel. "That day when Michael lost his job, my brother was very angry. He always seems to blame everyone else for his problems. Some of his customers were getting a little nervous around him because of his temper. Sometimes just the slightest thing would tick him off. So, his customers started complaining to his boss because they were scared of him and didn't want him to come back. When he got fired he believed it was because that innocent child had brought bad luck to his family. So, he went home and took it out on his son."

"That day, your sister Jane called me from a payphone near her house. She was hysterical. She was crying and begging me to stop my brother. She believed something bad was going to happen to Billy. I love that little boy like he was my own. I was not going to let my brother harm that child if I could help it. Jackson…I am a Christian woman but I do keep a gun for protection and I knew how to use it. I knew how my brother could be when he gets angry so I took my gun with me. By the time I got there it was already too late. Billy was lying on the floor all bloody. Michael took one look at me with my gun and ran out the door. I stayed to help him as much as I could. I called an ambulance and then the police. The police found Michael the next day and arrested him. There is not a day that goes by I don't see that child lying on that floor with blood covering his body. I just never could get it out of my mind."

Gibbs had to ask, "I don't understand if you were so angry with your brother, why after all these years, did you let your brother come live with you after what he did to his child?"

"Leroy, I grew up in a very loving Christian family. I was the second oldest while my brother Michael was the youngest of eight kids. I am really not sure what happened to my brother or what caused him to be the way he was. My parents taught us to love and respect each other but Michael was always in trouble because of his temper. My parents also taught us to forgive but it took me a very long time before I could forgive my brother for what he did. Not only did he take the life of that sweet child but also he destroyed the rest of my family. My parents and siblings were so torn up about what happened they were never the same. We never got together anymore. For years, I hated my own brother for what he did. I never did go to visit him while he was in prison. When he was released, he had nowhere to go. He called and begged for me to let him at my house because nobody else would take him in. I just couldn't just tell him no. He had a hard time finding a place once people found out what he did, so I let him stay here with me. After he came to stay with me he just kept to himself. We rarely talked."

Jackson asked, "Rose, I didn't see you at the hospital or Billy's funeral?"

The two men could hear the anger in Rose's voice, "How could I go when some of your family members threatened to kill me if I showed up? They thought I had something to do with it because they believed I was there when it happened and could have prevented it. At first, I didn't blame them for thinking that way. I felt so ashamed and felt so responsible for what my brother did. If only…I could have gotten there sooner? Maybe…just maybe I could have stopped him and the precious child would have lived? I decided not to go because I didn't want to cause a scene by showing up. Billy deserved better then that. That child had to deal with violence while he was alive he didn't need it in death. I waited until everything was over. I went to Billy's grave and begged him to forgive me."

It was Jackson turn to be ashamed, "Rose, I am sorry, I had no idea... I want you to know not all of my family members thought that way. I sure wished I had known. The ones that threatened you had no right to stop you from coming to the hospital or the funeral. We were all grieving for that child."

"Jackson, please don't worry. The past is the past. I am not angry with them anymore. It took me years but I have made peace with God and myself and that is all that matters to me."

Gibbs needed to ask the question they came there to ask, "Rose, Billy once mentioned something about a secret to us but he would not tell us what it was. Do you know anything about it? Did he ever mention a secret he was keeping to you?"

She thought for a moment. "The only secret Billy and I ever kept was about his journals. I am not aware of any other secret."

"Journals? What journals?"

She smiled and then laughed, "I used to spend a lot of time with my nephew when his parents were away. That child was the smartest little boy I ever met. He started writing sentences and paragraphs when he was only five years old. Michael would never allow us to give him any toys so I gave him a journal on his seventh birthday so he can write his memories in it. I never told my brother Michael because I knew he would want to read them and Billy would not be free to write what he wanted in them. So, it became our little secret. After that, I started secretly giving him a journal for every one of his birthdays. I know he was using them because one time when he was staying at my place I walked into the room and caught him writing in it. He immediately hid it behind his back. I asked him what he was doing but he wouldn't tell me. He never wanted anyone to look at them and that included me. I bet if you could find those journals you would know what his secret was."

Jackson thought about it, "After Billy was hospitalized my sister became very unstable. We feared for her life and had to have her institutionalized for her own safety. My parents did go over to Michael and Jane's house to collect their daughter's and grandson's things. They stored all of Jane and Billy's stuff in their attic. I knew because after Billy died, my mother gave my son Leroy, Billy's treasure box because they knew how close those two were. The treasure box had some toys, pictures of Leroy and Billy and a letter but no journals. Maybe they put his journals in the attic for safekeeping. If my parents did take the journals, they might still be in the attic with the other things. After my parents passed away my brother Bob took over the house. I can call him tomorrow and see if he might have them."

Rose added, "During the time my brother was waiting for his trial, he called us and asked that we put his things in my parent's garage. By the time we went to his apartment all of Jane and Billy's stuff were gone. After the sentencing Michael told us to get rid of his things. He wasn't going to need them anymore. We sold what we could and sent what money we got from it to him. The rest we either gave to the Salvation Army or threw away. All we had left was pictures of Billy."

The three continued to talk for a little while longer before it was time for the men to leave. Jackson told Rose, he would let her know if he found the journals or not. He also told the elder woman that he would like to keep in contact with her. He was sorry that they didn't stay in contact with each other over the years. He told her to call him if she needed anything or just wanted to talk.

On their way back home, Jackson told his son he wanted to make one more stop near Danbury, CT. It didn't take them long to find the place. As they pulled onto the old gravel road, Jackson pointed to the dirt road on the left. "If I remember right, we need to take a right here son. It should be about a quarter of a mile on the left."

Once they parked the car, the two men got out. The father and son looked around. This part of the cemetery had not been kept up as well as the rest of the cemetery. There was a fairly new grave about fifty feet away from where they stood. The two men were curious and made their way over to it. They were a little surprised when they saw the small headstone with the name of Michael William Wilkerson on it. Jackson had forgotten this area was mainly for the Wilkerson family. Jackson hated to admit it but it was only right that he be buried here among his kinfolk but he didn't think it was right for that bastard to be buried near the son he had beaten to death.

The grass and bushes almost hid the older headstones of some of the graves. Both men started to look around. It was Gibbs who spotted the headstone first. He knelt down and started pushing the grass out of the way so he could get a better look at the stone.

"_May You Finally Find Peace _

_My Little One _

_In The Arms Of God."_

_Beloved Son, Grandson, Nephew and Cousin_

William Peter Wilkerson

May 17, 1958 – July 8, 1968

Jackson remembered when they all chipped in to pay for Billy's burial. Back then money was scarce for both sides of the families. Both the Gibbs and the Wilkerson families had managed to chip in to help pay for the child's burial. The Wilkerson's had several family plots in Danbury, CT. and they were willing to give one of them up for the child. The Gibbs family would have liked Billy to be buried in Stillwater but they could not afford to have his body transferred there.

Jackson patted his son on the shoulder and went back to the car. He took out the bags from the backseat. Gibbs smiled when he saw what was inside the bags. One bag had gardening tools and the other had a plant inside it. They spent the next hour cleaning up the grave. Gibbs planted the flowers next to the headstone. They both stood there and bowed their heads and said a silent prayer. Before they left, Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of hard candy and placed it on the top of the headstone. Gibbs smiled.

As Jackson walked back and sat in the car, tears were falling down his face.

Gibbs was concerned, "Dad what's wrong?"

"I was just remembering the time Billy and I were in the graveyard in Stillwater. He asked me if I would remember him when he was gone?"

The ride home was mostly in silence. Gibbs stopped to get gas and some coffee for the both of them. It was so strange not to hear his father talking. Jackson had not been this quiet since he lost his wife.

It was almost ten thirty when they finally arrived back at home. They found Ducky and Tony/Billy sitting in the living room watching a movie. The younger man jumped up out of the chair when he saw them enter the room.

"You're home." He smiled.

Jackson smiled back, "We told you we might be back home tonight. How was your day?"

"I showed Ducky around town and then we went to eat..." Tony/Billy let out a yawn.

Gibbs smiled, "Billy, why don't you get ready for bed. My dad and I have a few things to do. You can tell me all about it tomorrow." Tony/Billy didn't argue because he was really tired.

They waited until the younger man had left the room, Jackson and Gibbs told Ducky about the trip and what they found out. They also told him they now have another mystery. They needed to find Billy's journals. Jackson is hoping they might be in his brother's attic.

When the three men were finished talking, Gibbs decided it was time for him to go to bed. As he entered the room he noticed Tony/Billy was not in the room. He looked into the bathroom and didn't see him. He went and checked the other rooms. He knew the younger man couldn't have gotten past him when he was downstairs. Someone would have seen him. He had to be still upstairs somewhere. Gibbs went back to their room. He stood there and listened. Gibbs finally heard a very low noise coming from the closet. He moved toward the door and opened it. It took him a second but he finally found what he was looking for. Tony/Billy was sitting on the floor hiding behind some clothes. His arms wrapped around his knees and his was rocking back and forth. Tears where streaming from his eyes as he continued rocking. Gibbs bent down to get closer to him and he could see the younger man was again covered with bruises. He got up and went out in the hall and called down to Ducky and told him to bring his bag.

Gibbs ran back to the closet. He knelt down and touched the younger man's shoulder so he could get his attention.

"Billy, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The younger man stopped rocking and looked at Gibbs, "Leroy?"

"Yes, Billy it's me. What happened?"

Gibbs could hear Ducky and Jackson walking up behind him.

"My dd…dad and mom were…fi…fighting. I…I tried to stop him from hurting my mom. He started beating me…me. He wouldn't stop, Leroy. He wouldn't stop…stop."

Gibbs reached his hand out to help the younger man up, "Come on…Billy lets get you to lie down in bed. It will be more comfortable for you." The younger man was shaking as Gibbs helped him up.

Both Ducky and Jackson were shocked at all the bruises that covered the younger man's body.

Once Gibbs got Tony/Billy to lie down he stepped back so Ducky could get a better look. The ME didn't know where to began. How do you treat bruises that will probably vanish in the next few hours? While Ducky examined the younger man, Tony/Billy would not take his eyes off Leroy even when the older man was asking him questions. He finally gave the younger man something that would help him sleep. Once his eyes were closed and they were sure he was asleep, they talked.

"Ducky, he can't keep going like this."

"Jethro, I know and I am worried too. What if he goes through his death again and we are not there to help him? He might not survive the next episode."

"Then we can't leave him alone."

When morning came, Ducky examined Tony/Billy while he was still sleeping. As expected, the bruises were all gone. Ducky figured since the younger man had such a rough time last night he was probably going to sleep for a while longer.

Around seven, Jackson called his brother and told him Leroy was in town and asked if it okay for them to stop by. Jackson's brother was more than happy to see them.

Gibbs hated it but he had to leave Tony/Billy again because there was no way he could explain the younger man to his uncle. Gibbs made Ducky promised that he would not leave the younger man's side.

When Jackson and his brother were growing up, their father had owned a farm just outside of Stillwater. When times got hard Jackson's father had to work in the mines to help pay the bills and taxes. Jethro was about five when his grandfather got a pretty good offer for the farm. His grandparents sold it and moved twenty-five miles away from Stillwater. They bought a house and retired. Leroy only got to see them about two or three times a month after that. When his grandparent's died Jackson's brother Bob moved into the house. Jackson didn't have a problem with it because Bob and his wife had been their parents' caretaker up until they both passed away. Jackson would have helped but he was trying to run a store and take care of his son all by himself.

When they arrived at the house Bob was outside mowing the lawn. The uncle had not seen Leroy since he left for the service so many years ago. Bob turned off the lawnmower and walked over to the two men. He grabbed Gibbs and gave him a big hug.

"Leroy, it is so good to see you. I couldn't believe it when your dad called me and said you were here. How long are you going to be here?"

"Maybe a week. It depends on a few things."

"It's a shame. Your cousins are going to be here in three weeks. I know they would love to see you."

The three men continued talking for a while. Jackson finally asked his brother if Jane and Billy's stuff were still up in the attic? Bob told him he believed they were still up there. The attic was pretty much the way it was when their parents were alive. Bob never had the heart to throw any of it away.

Once they were in the attic, it didn't take them long to spot the boxes. They were sitting on the floor in one of the back corners with Billy's name written on them. Jackson asked his brother if it was okay for them to take the boxes home and go through them. Bob told Jackson if he wanted to keep them it was okay. He knew Jackson and Leroy were close to the young boy when he was alive. He remembers when they all got together at the family summer outings. Leroy and Billy acted more like brothers than cousins. He remembers how protective Leroy was of his little cousin.

When they arrived back home, Gibbs brought the two boxes into the house and put them in the living room next to the coffee table. He then went upstairs to check on Tony/Billy to see how he was doing. Gibbs found Ducky sitting in a chair reading a book. The older man whispered to Gibbs that everything was okay. Tony/Billy was just worn out from last night.

Once he was satisfied, Gibbs headed back down the stairs. He found his father waiting for him in the living room. Gibbs picked up the biggest box with Billy's name on it and placed it on the coffee table. He pulled out his knife and used it to open up the box. Inside the box were mostly clothes, notepads and a few books. He slowly lifted each piece and took it out of the box. He didn't want to miss anything. He also fanned through each notebook and book to make sure there was nothing hiding in them. When the box was finally empty he slowly place each piece back into the box. He places the box down on the floor and picked up the next one.

The next box was much heavier because it only had books in it. As he started taking the books out he finally saw what he was looking for. At the bottom of the box laid four journals dating from 1965 to 1968. He picked up the 1968 journal and fan to the beginning of July to where suddenly stopped. He turned back to the later part of June and started reading it.

_**Billy's Journal 1968**_

**_June 28, 1968_**

_I got a very bad feeling something bad is going to happen to me. I am scared. I don't know what to do. I wish my Aunt Rose were here. She would know what to do._

_My dad and mom have been fighting a lot lately. Today, Dad got really angry with my mom this morning because breakfast was not ready when he got up. He started hitting her and told her to get out of his house. He didn't want her around anymore I tried to go with my mom but he wouldn't let me. He told me I had to stay here with him. After my mom left he turned and started hitting me hard and he keeps hitting me. He told me to go to my room and not come out until he tells me to. An hour later, Aunt Rose came over and tried to talk with him. Mom must have called her. I listened from upstairs. She was worried about my mom and me. He told Aunt Rose that mom and me were causing problems for him and he won't tolerate it anymore. My aunt begged him to calm down. He told my aunt to leave because it was none of her business._

_I am really scared._

**_June 29, 1968_**

_Mom must have stayed with Aunt Rose last night. She had no other place to go. She came over real early this morning and begged for dad to let her back into the house. Dad had to go to work. He told mom that she had to listen to him or she will be out again. Mom would not talk to me._

**_June 30, 1968_**

_Today, dad told mom that he was going to make sure we listen to him from now on. If not, we are going to be punished._

**_July 1, 1968_**

_Dad came home mad. Things didn't go well at work. Mom told me to stay in my room._

**_July 2, 1968_**

_I had to stay in my room all day._

**_July 3, 1968_**

_Today, my mom told me to stay in my room and try not to make dad mad._

Gibbs looked at the next day, "There is no entry after July 3rd. That was the day Michael put his son in the hospital"

Gibbs put the journal down, "This doesn't tell us anything except how he died."

"Son, we are going about this all wrong. Billy said he left his secret with you. It would have happened while he was staying with us and not around the time of his death. When was the last time he stayed with us?"

"Summer of 1966. Mom passed away in 1967 so he didn't come that year."

Gibbs picked up the journal marked 1966. He flipped to the beginning of summer. Until he found what he was looking for. He wondered how he never saw Billy writing in his journals. He had written something in every day of the book.

_**Billy's Journal 1966**_

**_Aug 27, 1966_**

_Uncle Jack and Leroy will be taking me back to my mom and dad's house in a couple of days. I am really going to miss them. I wish I could stay here with them forever because it is so nice and peaceful here._

**_Aug 28, 1966_**

_Leroy got to go see __Curse of the Swamp Creature_ _with his friends. My Aunt Mary would not let me go because it was a real scary movie. She was afraid I would have nightmares. The movie was only going to be here for one night. It was the only time Leroy and his friends will get a chance to see so I had to stay home with Aunt Mary. She said I could sit on the porch and wait for Uncle Jack to come home. Tonight, I saw a bunch of shooting stars. Uncle Jack was always telling me if I really wish hard enough on a shooting star my wishes would come true. So, far that has not happened. I must have the worst wishes. Nobody knows but I did made a secret wish that I am not going to tell anyone. I am afraid it will not come true so I wrote Uncle Jack a letter with my wish in it. I put it with the rest of my letters. I put them in a special place only Leroy and I know about. Leroy doesn't use it but he does know about it._

Jackson spoke, "Okay Leroy, where could a secret place be that only Billy and you would know about?

"Dad, I don't know. We never did have any hiding places together. Everything was out in the open with us or at least I thought it was."

At that moment they could hear movement coming from upstairs. Gibbs quickly put the two boxes into the closet. It was a good thing he did because less than ten minutes later Tony/Billy and Ducky came walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sorry, we would have been down sooner but I dropped some of my change on the floor and it rolled under the bed. The lad here was gracious enough to crawl under the bed and get it for me.

Gibbs smiled as he pictured the younger man chasing coins under his the bed and it was at that very moment he remembered something. Gibbs believes he now knows where Billy's secret place is, he pulled his father aside, "Dad, keep Billy down here if you can, I think I knew where that secret hiding place is."

Jackson turned to the two other men and asked, "Are you two ready for breakfast?"

Tony/Billy smiled and nodded yes.

"Well, then let's go into the kitchen and see what we can find."

Gibbs told them he was going to take a shower. He will eat breakfast later. As he walked up the stairs, he remember something years ago when his dad had bought the twin beds. They were moving some things around to make room for the two beds. His dad had him sweep the floor while he went to get his tools. As he was sweeping, he noticed the loose floorboard. Billy's bed was going to cover it so he didn't think anything about it. He remembers a couple of times when he caught Billy coming out from underneath the bed. When he asked Billy, he would always say he dropped something.

Gibbs pushed the bed about five feet from where it was originally. It took him a few seconds but he finally located the loose board. He knelt down and used his knife to lift the board up. He then used his penlight to look down into the space below the floor. He could see a couple of old toy boats he had given Billy that first summer he visited them. There were also some old movie ticket stubs, marbles and what looked like four envelopes. He reached in and pulled out the envelopes so he could get a better look. He was surprised to see the names written on each envelope. There was one address to Aunt Mary, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jack and him.

Gibbs didn't hear the footsteps behind him, "You found my secret but you must hurry because time is running out..."


	13. Chapter 13

_Again I want to thank you for your reviews. I have decided to go ahead a try to post another chapter this weekend. I didn't want you have to wait another week to find out what the secret is or was. I hope I have not disappointed anyone. There will be at least one more chapter to go on this story but it will be next weekend before I post it._

Chapter 13

Gibbs stood up with the four envelopes in his hand and turned so he could face Tony/Billy. The younger man was standing by the door but no longer paying any attention to him. His eyes were now focusing on the opening in the floor.

A few seconds later, Gibbs saw his father walk up behind Tony/Billy "Leroy, I am so sorry son…Ducky was getting the bowls and I was reaching into the icebox to get some eggs and milk when I heard a noise. By the time I turned around to see what it was he had already left the room before I could stop him."

"It's okay Dad. I did find what I was looking for." Gibbs, not taking his eyes off the younger man as he held up the four letters so his father could see them. "I found these underneath the floorboard over there. These letters are addressed to us, Mom and Rose."

Gibbs moved closer to the younger man who continued staring at the opening in the floor. "Billy...I just found your secret hiding place with these four letters in it. Can you tell me what the secret is or am I going to have to read these letters to find out? I also need to know why you keep saying time is running out. What is it that is running out of time?"

Tony/Billy shook his head and smiled sadly as he continued to look at the opening. "I can't tell you because I really don't know. All I know is it is something you will have to figure out on your own."

Gibb tried to stare the younger man down but Tony/Billy would not make the eye contact with him. The younger man was too interested in the opening on the floor. Gibbs was getting tired of all the mystery, "Billy, why did you come upstairs just now?"

The younger man finally looked at him, "I really don't know why...I just felt like something…something was calling me up here and I needed to come. So I did."

Tony/Billy moved closer to the opening in the floor. He knelt down and gently picked up the movie stubs and placed them on the floor. Next he reached in and took out the two boats and the marbles. He laughed, "Leroy, do you remember I won these marbles from you when my boat beat your boat at the creek? It was the first time I ever won anything. It was the best time I ever had. Can we please take these boats down to the creek again? We could maybe…have another race. I can give you a head start if you want? Maybe you can win your marbles back?"

Gibbs stared at Tony/Billy for a few seconds. He realized the younger man was not going to be of any help at all. "Billy, maybe we can go down to the creek later. How about you putting the floorboard back into where it came from and help me moved the bed back into place." When they were finished, Gibbs told the younger man to go tell Ducky they would be downstairs shortly.

Gibbs waited until he heard Tony/Billy reach the bottom of the stairs. He turned to his father and whispered, "Dad, let's go ahead and eat first. When we are finished, we can get Ducky to occupy him with a movie or something. We can go outside on the porch and read the letters and try to figure out what to do next. Billy is not going to be of any help what so ever."

After they ate, Ducky got Tony/Billy to help with the dishes. He promised that younger man they could watch a movie and Tony/Billy could pick which one they wanted to watch. Gibbs and his father headed outside to the porch. Gibbs laid the four letters down on the old wicker table. Gibbs wondered to himself when Billy found time to write these? The boy always seemed to find the time to do a lot of things without anyone ever knowing about it. This was another one of those things that reminded him how much Tony and Billy were alike. His senior agent always seems to have this ability to do things without anyone ever noticing it. He remembered all those times Tony surprised Kate, Ziva or McGee and sometimes even him. They all thought he was goofing off when he really already had his work done. It brought a smile to his face when he remembers all those surprised looks.

Gibbs decided to open his letter up first. He could tell an eight child had written it just by the handwriting alone. He read it out loud so his father could hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Leroy's letter<strong>

_Dear Leroy,_

_I am sorry I couldn't go to see __Curse of the Swamp Creature__ with you. I really…really would have liked to have seen it with you but your mommy wouldn't let me go. She thought I was too young and was going to be scared. I was not. You know, your mommy can be really stubborn sometimes? Tonight, while I was waiting for your daddy to come home I saw a lot and I mean really a lot of shooting stars. Your daddy told me if I make a wish upon them my wishes would come true. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might laugh at me. So, I wanted to keep this a secret just incase it does not work. My first secret wish is for you to be my big brother. I have never felt so happy and safe when I am with you. I really hope this works because I want you to be my brother so bad. We could go to the movies every week together._

_Billy_

* * *

><p>Gibbs smiled at the child's rambling. Billy was always a talker and now he was even in his letters. He folded up the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He looked at his father. "Dad this letter doesn't really tell us much of anything except that Billy wished he and I were brothers. It is the same wish I had back then. I would have loved to have him as my little brother."<p>

Jackson looked down at Billy's letter to his wife. It brought back memories of the year before his wife became ill. She was such a good woman and he was lucky to have had her. He also remembered how his son and he had gone through a really rough time during his wife's illness. It had drained him a lot between working at the store and caring for his wife. Back then; he had very little time for his son. After she died, Leroy had taken all his anger out on him. He never let his son know how much it hurt him. He now realized it was a big mistake. They should have shared their pain with each other; maybe it wouldn't have been so hard on both of them later. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

"Dad, are you okay?'

Jackson looked at his son, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He opened the envelope and began to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aunt Mary Gibbs letter<strong>_

_Dear Aunt Mary,_

_Tonight, I made a secret, I wished upon a shooting star and wish you were my mommy and I got to live with Leroy, Uncle Jack and you. I love my mommy but I don't understand her sometimes or why she acts the way she does. She is nothing like you. One other thing, if my wish does come true and you become my mommy would you please let me go to the scary movies with Leroy? I promise I won't be scared. It is really boring staying at home with nothing to do._

_Billy_

* * *

><p>Jackson laughed as he folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope. "Jethro, your mom would have loved to have had this child stay with us. I never told you this but your mom and I always wanted a large family but she could never have any more after she had you. It always bothered her that you didn't have any brothers or sisters. She loved it when Billy came to stay with us. It was almost like our family was complete."<p>

Jackson looked down at the next envelope and began to open it up and read it. It didn't take Gibbs long to see the tears flowing down his father's cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jackson Gibbs letter<strong>_

_Dear Uncle Jack,_

_Tonight, I saw a lot of shooting stars. I sure hope what you told me is true? I hope you wouldn't lie to a little kid, would you? I want you to know I made a bunch of secret wishes and wrote them down. I hope at least some of them will come true. I have two wishes I made for you. The first wish is for you to be my daddy. I love you because you don't hurt me like my real daddy does. You have shown me what daddy's are really supposed to be like. I am so jealous of my cousin Leroy because he's got the best daddy in the world._

_Uncle Jack, please don't laugh at me for what I am about to say. I had a premonition. (The old man smiled when he saw the child had scratched the word out several times until he got it right.) I heard this word in a movie and looked it word up in your dictionary. I hope I remember how to spell it. It looks right to me. If I stayed with my daddy I don't believe I will ever grow up to wear your sweater. I have a lot of bad dreams when I am around my daddy. If something does happen to me can I be buried with your family? It is so nice peaceful there. So my second wish is not really for you but for me that I come and stay here in Stillwater forever._

_Billy_

* * *

><p>Gibbs could see how the letter affected his father. He waited a few minutes to give his father some time before he asked, "Dad, if Billy's secret is that he wanted to be buried in Stillwater, why is there some kind of time limit? I don't think this is it? Maybe the answer is in Rose's letter?"<p>

"Leroy, I don't think I would feel comfortable opening her letter without her permission. Let me call her and see if she is okay with us opening it?"

When Jackson got off the phone, he seemed to be pretty upset. "I just talked with someone from the Rose's church. He is taking care of her house right now. He told me she is in the hospital and is dying. The doctor's say she does not have much time left. She could go any day now."

"Dad, we just saw her."

"Yes, the man told me that she didn't want us to know. She sent him to the store while we were visiting. It was several hours later when she collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital."

Jackson looked at his son, "Leroy, you don't think this could be what Billy means by time running out?"

"Dad, it has to be." Gibbs looked at his watch, "If we leave now we could get there around one this afternoon. I will get Ducky to keep an eye…"

"NO! I am going with you, Leroy."

Both men turned around just as the younger man walked onto the porch.

"Billy, it would..."

"No, I want to see my Aunt Rose. I need to go see her. Please, I need to talk with her."

This time Gibbs didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright let's pack a few things just incase we need to stay overnight."

They arrived at the hospital around one thirty in the afternoon. Gibbs asked Ducky to take Tony/Billy to the cafeteria and get him something to eat. It didn't take the father and son long to find Rose's room. A priest was sitting next to her bed. He stood up when he saw she had visitors. "Rose…why don't I leave for a while so you can spend some time with your visitors. I will come back later. Just get someone to call me if you need to. I won't be far away." The priest nodded to the men as he left the room.

The old woman smiled when she finally realized who the two men were that had just walked into the room. "Jackson…Leroy…I didn't expect to see my two handsome gen…gentlemen callers coming back so soon. What…did I do to deserve this second visit this week?"

Jackson smiled and sat down in the chair vacated by the priest. He could tell the woman wasn't going to be around much longer. She looked so pale and weak since they had last saw her. "Rose, why didn't you tell us?"

She tried to smile, "Nonsense, why would I…I do that? Why would I…I burden you with my health issues? There is nothing anyone can do to help me. It's just my time…besides, it's not everyday I have two handsome gentlemen callers come to visit me twice within the same week. So, might I ask what…brings you here?"

Jackson smiled, "Rose, I want to thank you for your help. I promised you I would tell you if we found Billy's journals and we did."

"Did they help…did you find out what …his…his secret was in them?"

"No, but they did guide us to some letters Billy wrote to each one of us. It was two years before he died. You were right about him. I can't believe a child so young could write like he did. In my letter he mentioned that he had a premonition that he was going to die."

"Oh my."

"We also have a letter he wrote to you. I have it here, would you like me to read it to you?"

Rose was too tired to even lift her head. She smiled, "Yes…please. I would love to hear what he had to say."

Jackson opened the letter and began to read it out loud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aunt Rose letter<strong>_

_Dear Auntie Rose,_

_Right now, I am staying at my Uncle Jack's house. They are really nice people. They are nothing like my daddy and mommy. They make me feel safe when I am with them. It's like the same way I feel when I am with you. It is nighttime here and I was sitting out on the porch waiting for my uncle to come home. I saw a lot of shooting stars. I am not sure if that will work or not but I made a secret wish for you. My wish is that you find peace and happiness. _

_Billy_

* * *

><p>Rose smiled. "Thank…you for reading that to me. He was such a beautiful child. I can go now to my grave knowing that he didn't hate me…"<p>

Rose stopped talking when she saw two more men enter the room. Her eyes tried to focus on the taller of the two. There was something familiar about him. Both Jackson and Gibbs turned around to see what she was looking at.

The smaller of the two started apologizing, "Jethro, I am sorry but he wouldn't listen to me when I told him he couldn't come in here."

Rose couldn't take her eyes off the taller of the two men. She was trying to figure out who he was, "Come here, child… I want to get a better look at you."

Tony/Billy moved closer to the bed so she could see him.

She smiled when she looked into those eyes. "Billy? Oh my sweet, sweet child how can…it be? Is it really you?"

Tony/Billy smiled back and bent down to hug the older woman and whispered in her ear, "Auntie Rose, you didn't forget me. I missed you so much."

They remained hugging for a while. Finally, Tony/Billy moved back a little so she could get a better look at him and he her. Tears were flowing freely down both their cheeks. "Child, how can…can this possible be?" as she wiped the tears from his face.

"I wanted to see you Auntie before it was too late. I wanted to see you so bad. I wanted you to know how much I love you. I wanted to tell you it was not your fault what my daddy did to me. It was never your fault. You tried to protect me… You did everything you could…you even protected my mommy as much as you could. It was never your fault."

Jackson wipes his eyes as he stood up. "Let's give these two some privacy." The three older men left the room and went to wait outside in the hall. Gibbs refused to go any further but he asked his father and Ducky to go see if they can find him some coffee. It was a few minutes later when Rose's priest showed up. Gibbs asks the priest to stay out in the hall with him and give those two some time alone. So, the ex-marine and the priest stood outside and waited.

It was almost a half an hour later when they heard the alarm finally go off in the room. For Gibbs that alarm signaled to him a great lady had just passed into the next world. Tony/Billy came walking out of the room as the nurses and doctors rushed into it. The priest looked at the younger man and then to Gibbs. The ex marine nodded to the priest to go ahead. He would take care of him. The younger man was crying as he walked over to the older man and hugged him, "She gone Leroy, my auntie is gone." They remained hugging for a while. Gibbs felt the younger man cry a little harder when someone turned the alarm off…


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your all your reviews. Here is the last chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 14

Before they left for Stillwater, Jackson and Gibbs wanted to talk with the priest. So, they were waiting outside in the hospital hallway. Tony/Billy was pretty upset about his aunt's passing. Ducky decided to take him outside to the car so he could lie down and rest while they wait for the other two men. As soon as they got to the car Ducky lower the back seat for the younger man. Ducky found a pillow in the back and gave it to him. Within seconds Tony/Billy was fast asleep. Ducky sat in the front passenger seat and started reading the book he had brought with him.

When the priest was finished, he walked out of the room and was not surprise to see the two men waiting for him. He knew the cafeteria was still open so he invited them for coffee. Once seated, they introduced themselves. Gibbs and Jackson wanted to know about Rose's funeral arrangements. Father Albert assured them that Rose had taken care of her own funeral arrangements and payment. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He told them he had known Rose for the past ten years. He knew she was a good woman and he was going to miss seeing her in church each week.

Gibbs was curious, "Father…did you know anything about Rose's brother Michael?"

"No, Rose rarely talked about him. She did tell me he was staying with her and that he was ill. Until he passed away I didn't realize how ill he really was. I stopped by her house one time to check on both of them. Her brother stayed in his room while I was there and would not come out to talk with me. Rose told me he didn't like to socialize much. I did get the impression that they were not close and that they just tolerated each other. She seemed to be uncomfortable when talking about him. So, I dropped the subject."

Jackson spoke, "Michael was her baby brother and he was married to my sister. They had only one son named Billy."

"The first year I met Rose she told me she was never married nor had any children. She did mention to me that she had a nephew named Billy that died over forty years ago. She told me she loved him just as if he was her own."

Gibbs couldn't help himself; "Did she tell you Billy's bastard of a father beat him to death and he went to prison for it?"

"Leroy!"

"Well, it's the truth."

The priest was taken back for a moment, "Rose talked a lot about Billy but she never told me how he died. That poor child…"

"That day, Michael was angry because he lost his job, he went home and took it out on his only child. My sister managed to get out of the house and call Rose for help. Rose grabbed her gun but she was too late. Her brother had beaten his child so bad that he put him in a coma. Billy only survived for a few days after that. He was taken off life supports. He died shortly after."

"What a tragedy for that poor child. I never knew…I wish she had said something to me. Maybe I could have helped her. You know, I could tell something was bothering her but she would never tell me."

"I wish she had, she did tell me that she blamed herself."

Gibbs looked at his watch, "Father, it's getting late, we have a long drive home. Can you tell us when and where the funeral is going to be? We would like to attend."

The priest handed Gibbs his business card, "The church address and phone number is on my card. The funeral service will be on Friday at nine in the morning. But before you go, can I ask you about that young man who was with Rose at the end? He seemed to care a lot about her and she him. What is his relationship to her?"

Jackson hoped God would forgive him for the little white lie he was about to tell the priest. He didn't want anybody to question Tony/Billy when he showed up at the funeral. "His name is Billy, he was named after his cousin that passed away. He is my brother's youngest son. He's kind of slow but a really good kid. Rose took a shine to him when he was just a little thing and he to her. As time passed, her visits became less and less. He hasn't seen her for years. When he heard we were going to see her, he wanted to come too. I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I am so glad he got the chance to see her before she died."

All three men stood up. Jackson reached out to shake the priest's hand, "Father Albert it has been pleasure meeting you. I just wish it were not under these circumstances." Gibbs and the priest shook hands. The two Gibbs left and headed for the car. It was a good thing the car they rented had three rows of seats. Tony/Billy slept all the way home.

For the next couple of days was very hard on Tony/Billy. He was still in mourning over the death of his aunt Rose and he didn't want to do much of anything. He mainly sat in the living room and watched movies. He only ate when someone would make him. Gibbs tried to get him to go on a walk with him but he didn't want to do it. He just wasn't in the mood.

It was early Friday morning when the four men left for a third time that week and headed toward Hartford. They wanted to make sure they arrived on time for the church service. The church was pack full of mourners. Rose was well liked by the congregation. The priest had made sure there were four empty seat reserved in the front for her family. After the funeral they drove to the burial sight. Rose had decided that she wanted to be buried in her church's cemetery and not in Danbury, CT. Gibbs stayed close to Tony/Billy to make sure he was okay. The younger man remained quiet through the whole service. He only talked if someone asked him a question.

After the burial they headed back to Stillwater. It was around five when they finally arrived back at Jackson's house. They were all too tired to cook so they decided to just order pizza. Gibbs told Tony/Billy to go into the living room and select a DVD for them to watch once the pizza arrives. The rest of the night was spent enjoying the time they had together. Gibbs would, every once in a while, stare at the younger man to see how he was doing. In the back of Gibbs mind he knew time was running out for Tony. Vance had given them two weeks. So, he had only one week left before they had to go back to work. By then, Tony needed to be Tony.

When they woke up Saturday morning, the four men decided to go out for breakfast at the IHOP. They all grinned when they realized the younger man couldn't decide what type of pancakes he wanted because there was so many to choice from. The waitress was getting annoyed, so Jackson suggested Tony/Billy try the Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Tony/Billy ordered them. When the food arrived Gibbs had to tell the younger man to slow down his eating or he was going to make himself sick. When they were finished, Gibbs could tell the younger man seemed to be in a better mood.

Tony/Billy asked Gibbs if they could go to the creek and race the boats? Gibbs said they could do it but they would have to go home and change into some shorts. They were also going to need to get the boats. As they walked toward the creek, Tony/Billy moved ahead. When he reached the creek he took his shoes off. He waded in and placed the boats into the water. Gibbs sat down on a big rock and watched as Tony/Billy played with the boats. Even though Gibbs enjoyed Billy's company he was worried that he may never get his senior agent back…

While Gibbs and Tony were at the creek, Jackson and Ducky were sitting in the kitchen talking. Jackson was drinking his coffee and Ducky was sipping on his tea. Jackson decided to ask Ducky since he was sort of in the profession if he knew what needed to be done to remove a body from one state and bury it into another state.

As it turned out, Ducky did know a few things on the subject. In his profession he had been involved in a number of bodies being dug up and relocated to a cemetery closer to their loved ones. He told Jackson that he would need to get permits to remove the body and also to relocate it. If he contacts his local funeral director he should be able to help him with it. He will also need signed consent forms from both side of the family that it would be okay to move the body. Jackson didn't think there would be a problem with that since Rose was the last of her Wilkerson family. He didn't think there would be any problems with his brother Bob. His brother had always wanted that child to be buried in Stillwater but back then they just couldn't afford it. As for the cost, Jackson was willing to pay for it himself. He wanted to bring that child home where he always felt he belonged.

Back at the creek, Tony/Billy turned and noticed Gibbs staring at him. To him the older man looked really sad but he didn't know why. He picked up the boats and walked out of the creek. He smiled and held out the boat to the older man, "Would you like to race with me? You did promise."

Gibbs took the boat and looked at it. His heart wasn't really into it but he really couldn't say no. "Sure…" For the next couple of hours Gibbs had actually had fun. He even laughed when Tony/Billy pushed him into the water and he got all wet.

It was almost noontime when they arrived back at the house. Jackson was making lunch while Ducky was talking on his cellphone with Abby. When the he got off the phone he told Gibbs that Abby was just wondering how everything was going and she said that McGee and Ziva said to say hi.

After lunch, Tony/Billy and Ducky went into the living room to watch TV. Jackson needed help with fixing a couple of things. Gibbs had agreed to help him with it. The father and son went out to the shed. After a while, Ducky fell asleep in the chair. Tony/Billy was getting bored with what was on the TV and so he decided to go find Uncle Jack and Leroy.

The father and son were talking in the shed; they didn't notice that they were being watched. Tony/Billy was walking toward the door of the shed when he heard them talking about him and decided not to go in. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself.

"Dad, I am not sure what to do next, time is running out for Tony. If I don't get him back soon he will never be able to work at NCIS."

"Have you tried talking to Billy about it?"

Gibbs slammed the piece of wood down and looked at his father. "Dad, what am I going to say to him? Do I ask him to go away because I want Tony back? Do I tell him that Tony is more important than he is? What do I say?"

Tony/Billy backed away slowly as the tears started flowing freely down his cheeks. Leroy didn't want him around. He wanted Tony…

Back at the shed, "Son, you need to calm down. Before you say anything else just listen to me. I believe you do need to talk with Billy. He thinks the world of you. He will listen to anything you have to say."

"Dad…"

"No son, you just listen to me, I really don't know that much about this reincarnation stuff. It's too confusing for me. But…from what I understand it is when someone dies and his or her soul goes into another body and is reborn. If that is so then Billy and Tony are really the same people. They just lived in different times."

Gibbs did not want to argue with his father. "Dad lets finish up here. I will talked with Billy when we are finished."

About an hour later, He went back into the house and found the younger man lying down on the bed. He had been crying.

"Billy, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just go away. I want to be alone."

Gibbs knew something was wrong. "Billy, I am not going away until you tell me what is wrong."

"I heard you…I heard you tell Uncle Jack out in the shed that you wanted me to go away so Tony can come back."

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second. He couldn't believe he had not noticed the younger man was there when he was talking to his father.

"Billy…you only heard part of our conversation." Gibbs sat down on the bed. "Billy…I care about you just as much as I care about Tony." He didn't think Billy would understand the reincarnation thing so he decided to stay away from it. "Tony is my friend and I just miss him."

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Maybe I can talk with him. Maybe I can get him to come out of his dark place. I will try…"

"That is all I am asking.

The next morning Gibbs was lying in bed. He had not slept at all last night because he was worried about what his next step should be. He heard the occupant in the next bed move around a little. He watched as the younger man's eyes opened and looked around. The younger man looked confused. He finally turned and looked at Gibbs.

"Boss, where are we? How did we get here?"

Gibbs smiled and sat up in the bed. He placed his feet on the floor, "Well, DiNozzo you finally decided to make an appearance?"

Tony looked confused and Gibbs just laughed, "You stay here I want Ducky to look at you."

"Ducky's here too? Boss, where is here?"

_Two months later_…

Tony, McGee and Ziva were arguing in the bullpen when Gibbs got a call from his father. When he was finished with the conversation he hung up and signaled Tony to follow him. The younger man wondered what he had done this time. "Boss, I swear it was Ziva and McGee who started…"

"DiNozzo shut up and follow me." Tony followed Gibbs outside. He realized they were going to get some coffee. This could be bad, if Gibbs was going to buy him coffee.

"DiNozzo what are your plans next Thursday and Friday?"

"I don't know Boss. Why?"

"Good, you and I are taking a couple of days off. We are going to Stillwater. Pack enough clothes for four days. We will leave right after work Wednesday."

"Boss?"

"Tony, my father just called me. Billy's body is going to be removed from the Danbury cemetery Friday morning. I am going to drive up to my dad's house on Wednesday. My dad and I will be leaving for Danbury, CT on Thursday afternoon and stay overnight. Friday we are going to be escorting Billy's body home. How would you like to come with us?"

Tony smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, I thought you might like to come with us. I am also going to invite Abby and Ducky."

_Friday…_

They stood watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Jackson, Ducky and Abby decided to leave and head back to the house. Tony told Gibbs he wanted to stay and watch as the workers covered the coffin with dirt. Billy's coffin was completely buried and the headstone was put in place. The workers left. Gibbs watched as Tony walked over to the field next to the cemetery and started picking wildflowers. He took the flowers and placed them on Billy's grave and stepped back. He turned and looked at Gibbs and smiled. "I am finally home..."


End file.
